Ao Rumo de uma Nova Vida
by Colunista Sesshoumaru
Summary: Após a Jóia de Quatro Almas ter seus fragmentos novamente unidos, esta encontravase impura. Kagome era a única que poderia purificála, mas a garota deveria desenvolver melhor suas habilidades espirituais antes disso. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaed
1. Chapter 1

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"  
_

_**Nota:**__ Esta é a primeira fanfiction que escrevo em toda a minha vida. Não sei muito bem fazer isso, porém espero agradar aos senhores com uma gratificante leitura de meus modestos textos._

Após a Jóia de Quatro Almas ter seus fragmentos novamente unidos, esta encontrava-se impura. Kagome era a única que poderia purificá-la, mas a garota deveria desenvolver melhor suas habilidades espirituais antes disso. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede e Kirara auxiliam Kagome no longo caminho que deve percorrer aliviando seu fardo e protegendo-a dos malfeitores que não desejam a purificação da pedra.

Mais um dia começa, Kagome chega atrasada no colégio. Ao entrar na classe, ela tropeça e cai no chão como uma 'abóbora madura', toda esparramada, voaram papéis, livros e canetas para todos os lados. O tombo foi muito feio, a menina machucou seu joelho:

Droga! Ai! Isso vai deixar um grande hematoma!

Kagome! Você está bem?

Sim professor Yamada!

Não acha melhor ir até a enfermaria?

Não estou bem! Acredite!

O dia transcorre normalmente, apesar do ferimento, Kagome fica pensativa, mal presta atenção na aula. O olhar nostálgico e longínquo era comum de se ver naquele rosto nos últimos dias.

Fazia muito calor naquela tarde, Kagome caminhava para casa mancando muito após um fatídico dia na escola, algo muito estranho acontecia com ela. A menina não tinha mais em seus lábios o costumeiro sorriso desde que Kikyou descansou eternamente em paz com a vingança de sua morte. Kagome estava com um semblante muito tristonho. Um barulho nos arbustos e um vulto. Inuyasha saltou na frente de Kagome:

Hei! Kagome! Porque você está demorando tanto? Estou te esperando faz um tempão! Nossa! Que baita machucado você tem aí! Está tudo bem?

Não foi nada Inuyasha, eu caí na escola, foi só isso.

Venha, suba em minhas costas, vou te levar pra casa e lá faremos um curativo nisso aí!

Inuyasha percebia que Kagome estava diferente a tempos, ele preocupado, achou melhor não tentar tocar neste assunto no momento.

Senhor Sesshoumaru!

A menina Rin vinha correndo alegre e saltitante com uma linda rosa vermelha em suas mãos:

Senhor Sesshoumaru! Trouxe-lhe um presente! Perguntei ao Jaken qual era o dia do seu aniversário, ele não soube responder, bem, como eu também sei que o senhor nunca me responderia resolvi que hoje vou comemorar o dia do seu nascimento!

Sesshoumaru abaixou-se e pegou a rosa que Rin o trouxera, ele olhou a flor por um tempo e abriu um cálido sorriso:

Rosas vermelhas me trazem boas lembranças, minha mãe costumava as colher e enfeitar o palácio com elas.

Palácio! Nossa! Sempre quis conhecer um palácio!

Sesshoumaru olha Rin e solta um breve sorriso, leva uma das mãos até a cabeça da menina que acaba por acariciar seus cabelos dizendo:

Uma outra hora Rin!

Sango espere! Não faça isso!

Volte aqui seu monge devasso!

Sango querida! Você é a única que pode me ajudar, não faça isso! Será que você não percebe! Não foi culpa minha ter apalpado sua perna, é a minha mão!

E o que tem a sua mão!

Ela é possuída por youkais! Eu não posso controlá-la!

Então já resolvo isso. OSSO VOADOR!

AAAAAAAHHHHH! Não Sango, espere, por favor! Eu só estava brincando!

Hunf! Será que você nunca vai tomar jeito Miroku!

Não muito longe de Miroku e Sango, Kaede e Shippou colhiam amoras até que a pequena raposa enxerga algo estranho e brilhante enroscado nos galhos de uma das árvores, ele vai até lá e vê um medalhão dourado com inscrições estranhas e uma pedra vermelha. Desconfiado ele pega o artefato e corre até a vovó para mostrá-lo. Kaede olha e se assusta segura firme a peça em suas mãos, olha para o céu e após um breve silêncio fala com voz apreensiva:

Espero que Inuyasha e Kagome não demorem a retornar, se não for um grande engano o meu, estamos com sérios problemas.

...Continua


	2. Chapter 2

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Takahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

Kaede, preocupadíssima, chama Miroku e Sango para conversarem:

Creio que estamos com grandes problemas e Kagome corre perigo.

O monge assustado olha para Kaede:

Sinto um mau pressentimento em ouvir estas palavras da senhora, o que houve?

Hoje, Shippou estava colhendo amoras comigo e encontrou este medalhão enroscado nos galhos de uma árvore.

Kaede lança mão do medalhão e mostra aos amigos que ficam admirados ao vê-lo, porém receosos:

O que isso significa vovó?-Sango pergunta com medo de que a resposta seja tenebrosa.

Minha querida, este é o talismã que Inutayshou utilizou para lacrar uma terrível bruxa no monte Houraijima.

Mas o que faz aqui este medalhão?-Miroku não entendeu muito bem a situação.

Caro monge, há muito tempo, antes mesmo de Inuyasha ou Sesshoumaru nascerem, segundo eu soube, Inutayshou travou uma batalha grandiosa de onde quase saiu derrotado com uma bruxa que apesar de humana era muito poderosa, não sabemos qual o real motivo da batalha, mas o que sei é que Inutayshou quase morreu, mas, por fim conseguiu lacrar a bruxa em uma caverna aos pés do monte Houraijima utilizando o poder deste medalhão. A bruxa possuía um idêntico, por este motivo são chamados de medalhões irmãos. Não tenho conhecimento de sua origem ou propósito, mas se este medalhão estava ao léu na floresta, isso significa que a bruxa pode estar livre novamente e com todos estes seres malignos atrás da Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome corre um grande perigo, a bruxa pode tentar possuí-la para fins maléficos e terminar o que começou há tempos atrás.

Será que Inuyasha sabe algo sobre isso?-Miroku estava realmente preocupado, pois sentia emanar do medalhão uma terrível energia.

Kaede olha Miroku e Sango no fundo de seus olhos e muito tensa conclui:

Não sei, mas creio que não, esperaremos pela volta dele e de Kagome.

Ai! Vai com calma Inuyasha! Doeu sabia!

Pare de ficar reclamando! Pronto, viu Kagome, acabou!

Kagome sentou-se em sua cama e encolheu suas pernas segurando-as com os braços e recostando o queixo nos joelhos, seu olhar era tristonho e perdido, ela andara assim desde que Kikyou recebera o descanso eterno.

Vamos Inuyasha, prepararei um chá antes de retornarmos para a outra era.

O que está havendo Kagome?

Kagome parou na soleira da porta com a mão na maçaneta, não se virou, ficou estática, queria fugir do olhar de Inuyasha a todo custo. Ele estava mesmo preocupado e incomodado com o jeito da menina, levantou e caminhou até ela que não se moveu e muito menos quis virar para encará-lo.

Não é nada Inuyasha, estou apenas cansada, o dia não foi muito agradável hoje para mim. Vamos, tomemos o chá para voltarmos depressa, não podemos deixar a Jóia só por muito tempo.

Inuyasha não disse mais nada, desceu acompanhando Kagome até a cozinha, em seus pensamentos tentava compreender o porquê daquela maneira estranha de Kagome, ele sentia falta de ver o seu sorriso, sentir sua alegria e principalmente ter a certeza de que ela estivesse à vontade em sua companhia, ele seria capaz até mesmo de dar a sua própria vida para ter Kagome feliz novamente e mais do que tudo contente em sua presença, o doce cheiro da menina continuava o mesmo, o que por conseqüência aumentava ainda mais a angústia de Inuyasha que morria por dentro aos poucos com o desprezo.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

Chegando a cabana da velha Kaede, Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram à par dos fatos ocorridos naquele dia. Preocupados ouviam apreensivos a vovó, que olha para ele e pergunta:

Inuyasha, tem certeza de que você nunca ouviu falar desta história e não sabia de nada?

E por qual motivo eu mentiria à respeito de uma coisa dessas?

Os amigos ficaram mais aliviados ao ouvirem isso do hanyou, que fez uma enorme carranca:

Agora desconfiam até de mim?

Não Inuyasha, só que qualquer informação a mais que tivermos sobre estes fatos, será melhor no momento, assim saberemos com quem realmente estaremos lhe dando e assim à segurança de Kagome seria mais concreta.

Após Miroku falar isso, Inuyasha arregala os olhos com ar de grande preocupação, se cala e abaixa a cabeça cruzando os braços, ele teme pela vida de Kagome, mas não quer deixar isso claro para alarmar a todos, porém, Kagome percebe a perturbação de Inuyasha, mas não compreende o real sentido dela. Kagome vira-se e sai com Shippou para prepararem um lanchinho aos amigos.Senhor Sesshoumaru!

Rin grita desesperada abraçando o youkai que havia caído de joelhos ao chão pressionando o peito com a mão. Uma forte pontada no coração acometeu Sesshoumaru, a dor fora tão aguda que ele desmaia e cai em devaneio.

Sesshoumaru é transportado mentalmente até sua infância, ele vê o belo palácio de Inutayshou e sua mãe, uma linda youkai que decora as salas com majestosas rosas vermelhas de inigualável fragrância. Gritos e correria no pátio, muitos soldados do mausoléu mortos caindo ao chão, a mãe esconde o filho dentro de um cesto e o cobre com um pano. Uma belíssima mulher de cabelos e olhos negros como o betume e lábios mais vermelhos ainda que as pétalas das rosas do palácio adentravam a saleta onde mãe e filho encontravam-se. Inutayshou chega, mas era tarde, a youkai estava estirada ao chão com uma das rosas em suas mãos embebida em sangue, ela estava morta.

Sesshoumaru recobra os sentidos, Rin estava chorando e jaken muito preocupado prostaram-se ao lado do youkai:

Senhor Sesshoumaru, o senhor está bem? O que aconteceu? - Jaken pergunta.

Estava com medo, achava que havia perdido o senhor Sesshoumaru para sempre! - Rin balbucia dentre soluços.

Está tudo bem, não chore.

Sesshoumaru com a mão seca as lágrimas da menina que sorri aliviada.

Aquela mulher... O que foi aquilo?

Do que o senhor está falando?- Jaken pergunta, mas não recebe resposta.

Vamos, acho que preciso descansar um pouco deve ser fadiga.

Jaken espantado fica paralisado, nunca Sesshoumaru reclamara em sua vida de fadiga ou pedira por descanso, realmente algo de muito errado havia com ele.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

O entardecer foi-se logo e chegou a noite, o lanchinho que Kagome e Shippou prepararam fora delicioso, todos dispensaram até mesmo o jantar. Mais algum tempo passou discutindo sobre o medalhão, o cansaço abatera a todos eles, cada um foi para o seu leito. Inuyasha, como sempre, adormeceu segurando a Tessaiga sentado próximo à porta.

Kagome estava muito triste, não consseguia dormir, Kikyou e Inuyasha não saiam de sua cabeça, ela quis chorar, a vontade era incontrolável, temendo que seus soluços despertassem os companheiros a garota sai vagarosa e silenciosamente da cabana e segue rumo à árvore sagrada.

Inuyasha, sempre atento, perccebeu a movimentação de Kagome e a seguia com muita cautela.

Kagome chega até a árvore e a admira:

Aqui eu sinto tanta paz... Meu coração preciso desta paz.  
Ela se ajoelha levando as duas mãos ao seu rosto e começa a chorar freneticamente:

Por quê? Por que isso está acontecendo comigo? O que eu fiz de tão errado? É errado amar alguém tanto assim e só ter o seu desprezo?

Inuyasha ouvia tudo escondido atrás de uma das árvores da floresta, ele fica preocupado e não compreende o que Kagome quer dizer:

Por quê? Inuyasha só está próximo a mim por causa de Kikyou. Agora que a sua alma retornou para o meu corpo ficar comigo é a única forma de se aproximar novamente dela, ele ama a Kikyou e não a mim, por que eu tenho que amar tanto ele?Por que eu preciso passar por tudo isso?Por que devo me machucar assim?

Inuyasha rompe o silêncio e sai do esconderijo:

Porque eu também te amo.

Kagome virou-se assustada e surpresa:  
Há quanto tempo você está me espionando?

O suficiente pra ouvir um monte de besteiras que saíram da sua boca.

Kagome ficou envergonhada e furiosa ao mesmo tempo:

Agora deu pra ficar ouvindo escondido Inuyasha? Eu odeio você!

Ela tenta fugir dali, mas Inuyasha é mais rápido e agarra o braço dela a trazendo para junto de si, ele a abraça forte para que ela não possa fugir, Kagome tenta se soltar serrando os punhos e golpeando o peito de Inuyasha, ele a segura mais firme ainda:

Agora quem precisa escutar aquí é você.

Me solta! Eu não tenho nada pra ouvir ou dizer a você.

Tem sim. Sua boba! Será que você não vê que eu te amo!

Kagome para de lutar e olha no fundo dos olhos de Inuyasha, algumas lágrimas ainda rolam pelo seu rosto. O semblante de Inuyasha é cálido, ele não desvia seu olhar dela e fala:

Kagome, quero que você compreenda uma coisa, o que eu sinto por você é completamente diferente do que senti um dia por Kikyou.

Kagome ficou atônita, não falou nada, mas por um instante parou sua respiração.

O que senti por Kikyou era paixão, algo avassalador que enlouquece e consome, foi tão forte que acabou por tirar a sua vida e me lacrar nesta árvore por cinqüenta anos. Este tempo todo eu apenas mantive a minha palavra e paguei a minha dívida vingando a morte de Kikyou. Mas agora estou mais aliviado e posso fazer o que sempre quis desde o dia em que te conheci.

Kagome começou a tremer, Inuyasha aproximou mais seu rosto dela e falou em voz suave e calma:

Kagome, desde que a vi pela primeira vez fui acometido por um sentimento cândido e acolhedor, muito diferente daquilo que senti por Kikyou. Com você, graças a este sentimento eu aprendi a confiar nas pessoas, respeitar os humanos e abominar a ganância. Aprendi o que é amizade, alegria, aprendi a me importar com as pessoas e vi que é muito triste ser só e não quero nunca mais ser assim. Com você eu aprendi o que é amar. O que sinto por você é amor, algo que constrói e não algo que destrói. Meu coração agonizou todo esse tempo por não poder ficar com você e feriu-se mais ainda ao receber o seu desprezo depois de tudo o que suportou.

Kagome não parou de chorar, mas agora seu pranto era de alegria, ela via sinceridade nos olhos de Inuyasha como nunca vira antes.

Kagome, eu amo você. Muito. Tire essa paranóia da sua cabecinha e tente compreender isso de uma vez!

Inuyasha...eu lamento...Muito...

Inuyasha tocou a face de Kagome com uma das mãos ela fechou seus olhos. Aquele momento era mágico, o mundo pertencia aos dois e a mais ninguém, nada existia naquele momento a não ser Inuyasha e Kagome, o hanyou e a humana, dois corações batendo no mesmo compasso. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e os acariciou com um cálido beijo. O mundo parou com a união dos seus lábios. Kagome retribuiu os carinhos, eles permaneceram ali, ajoelhados aos pés da árvore sagrada, Inuyasha segurou Kagome e deitando-a ao chão e debruçou-se levemente sobre ela, ficaram lá por toda a noite juntos, como devia de ser, uma noite mágica, dois corpos se unindo, duas almas se tornando apenas uma, duas vidas se tornaram uma só e dois destinos que se cruzaram unindo-se para nunca mais se separarem.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_**

....................

**Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru**

....................

Inuyasha abraçava Kagome firmemente, como nunca havia o feito, parecia até que ele tinha receio de que se a soltasse ela iria embora. Deitados ambos no gramado aos pés da árvore sagrada aconchegados em ambos os braços, Kagome aninhava-se como um passarinho junto do peito de Inuyasha, ela se sentia protegida, como se nada no universo inteiro pudesse a ferir, ele estava ali a acolhendo. O coração de Inuyasha batia tão forte que podia até mesmo observar o tremor por sobre o tórax.

A noite estava um pouco gélida, Inuyasha envolveu Kagome com seu kimono de pele de ratos de fogo para que ela não congelasse.

_Vista isso, vai te proteger do frio.

_Me abrace, isto me protegerá mais ainda.

Despidos de qualquer camada de vestimentas, apenas ambos envoltos no kimono rubro, adormeceram abraçados, era impossível sentir até mesmo o frio naquela noite, pois os corações ardiam como duas chamas incandescentes os aquecendo por toda ela.

Amanhece e algumas gotas de orvalho caem das folhas acordando Inuyasha, ele para e observa carinhosamente Kagome adormecida em seus braços. Ele fica a admirando por um tempo e leva uma de suas mãos a face dela fazendo com que a garota acorde:

_Desculpe, não pretendia lhe acordar.

_Tudo bem, já está na hora de voltarmos até a cabana antes que dêem por nossa falta.

_Sim.

Os dois se levantam e arrumam-se para retornarem. Kagome entra primeiro na cabana sem fazer barulho e deita em seu leito. Inuyasha aguarda mais um pouco para não despertar ninguém, ele segue até a entrada, mas quando pisa na soleira da porta, do nada, Miroku pula gritando:

_HA! PEGUEI!

_QUE É ISSO MIROKU! QUASE ME MATOU DE SUSTO!

_Não desconverse Inuyasha! Onde você e Kagome passaram a noite toda?

_Huuuu....

Inuyasha fica muito ruborizado Kagome também e pensa consigo enquanto todos acordam com a algazarra do Monge:

_"Minha nossa! Miroku viu! Ai, ai, que vergonha!!

Miroku encara e dá de dedo na cara de Inuyasha:

_Seu safadinho hein!? Depois eu é que sou o devasso da história!

_Cale essa sua boca, ou quer que eu arranque a sua língua!

_Não é nada disso! Eu... Porque... Porque... Ouvi um barulho estranho e... Fui ver.... Inuyasha veio pra me ajudar a procurar o que era! É! Isso!

Kagome falava gaguejando muito, era impossível não ver que era uma história "cabeluda":

_HUm... E passaram a noite toda revirando o mato pra procurar quem fazia barulho.... Ha, hahahaha!!! Conta outra!

Miroku gargalhava enquanto os outros não sabiam ao certo do que estavam falando:

_Miroku! Seu desgraçado! Vou arrancar o seu couro vivo!!

_Calma Inuyasha, lamento muito! Foi mal!

Kagome volta para a cabana morrendo de vergonha, Miroku chega bem pertinho de Inuyasha e sussurra:

_Tá legal meu chapa! A patroa já saiu. Agora você pode me contar todos os detalhes do que vocês fizeram a noite toda.

_MIROKU! SEU MONGE DEVASSO! EU VOU ARRANCAR OS SEUS PULMÕES E FAZER DELES UM TAMBORIM!

_HAAAAAAAAA! SOCOORROOO! O Inuyasha, calma, não faz isso!

Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás de Miroku furioso enquanto este gritava pedindo para que ele parasse. Sango, ao lado de Kagome admira a cena lamentável e diz:

_Hunf! Quando é que esses dois vão crescer?

_É...- Kagome solta como que se concordasse muito envergonhada.

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Sesshoumaru descansa à beira de um lago sob a sombra de um carvalho. Não muito longe se encontram Jaken que colhe frutos e Rin que brinca alegremente nas margens das águas. O youkai estava muito pensativo, seu semblante sereno é novamente abalado por alguns instantes de ranger dos maxilares e contração dos olhos e sobrancelhas num sinal de dor. Seu peito ainda sentia os efeitos sofridos pelo súbito acometimento de outrora:

_"O que significa tudo isso?"-Pensa Sesshoumaru pressionando com força o local das dores, levemente ergue os olhos à perder do horizonte.- "Quem poderá estar fazendo isso?"

Sesshoumaru está plenamente conhecido de que fora vítima de práticas das artes negras da bruxaria, porem não pode compreender qual o interesse de seu ofensor muito menos quem seja este. O youkai vira o rosto cuidadosamente e observa Rin que pulava e cantava alegremente dentre as flores das margens, ele sente que necessita tomar mais cautela, pois se o inimigo é capaz de conseguir atacá-lo tão descaradamente sem que este percebeu com precipitação é um sinal de que seus protegidos correm perigo:

_Rin... - com alguma dificuldade ele balbucia estas palavras - não vou permitir.

...

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que Shippou encontrou o artefato na floresta.

Kagome não andava muito bem, reclamava excessiva e continuamente de fadiga deixando, muitas vezes, Inuyasha irritado:

_Ah! Denovo você quer parar! Anda! Que droga Kagome!

_Não dá Inuyasha! Estou muito cansada!

_Hunf! Ultimamente esta sua frase não me surpreende! Vamos, suba! Eu te carrego!

O semblante de Kagome não era nada bom, ela tremia e estava muito pálida e gélida, suas vistas começaram a nublar, seus braços e pernas não atendiam mais seus comandos, ela bem que tentou dar alguns passos até ele, mas havia muita dificuldade em fazê-lo. Não houve sequer tempo de solicitar amparo aos amigos próximos, ela cai inconsciente no chão, Inuyasha ouve quando Miroku e Sango, de sobressalto, correm ajudar sua amiga. Ele vira-se e ao vê-la ao chão, tão pálida, inconsciente, fraca e frágil sente seu coração estraçalhado pelo remorso e sentimento de culpa:

_Kagome!

Ele corre, preocupado, até onde está a garota e a recolhe, num gesto protetor, em seus braços a agitando e chamando por seu nome muito aflito na tentativa de fazer com que ela recobre os sentidos. Ela abre os olhos devagar e com uma voz sôfrega e quase nula, sussurra:

_Desculpe... Inuyasha... Eu... Não consegui.

Ele sente-se extremamente culpado e mareja os seus olhos, porém se contém:  
_Pare de falar besteiras! Vamos voltar.

Kagome é levada até Kaede que a examina em silêncio, chama Sango a um canto da cabana e fala algo muito baixo para esta que tem uma cara espantada. Sango e Kaede dirigem-se até os amigos que estão próximos e a velha diz:

_Não é nada grave, apenas uma fraqueza talvez causada por má alimentação e esforços excessivos.

Estas palavras deixam Inuyasha sentindo-se pior do que antes, ele abaixa muito tristonho a cabeça e acomoda-se sentado ao lado de Kagome que dorme placidamente. Os olhos de Inuyasha não saem da direção Kagome, abatidos e rancorosos, ele não disse mais nenhuma palavra e permaneceu ali a tarde toda zelando por ela.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Kaede varria a frente da cabana quando sente um grande calafrio:

_Essa energia...

Miroku também pressente o perigo:

_Que energia maligna é essa? De onde vem tanto ódio?

O monge dirige-se até a vovó:

_Senhora Kaede! Sentiu isso?

_Sim Miroku e não gostei nada, tenho um mau pressentimento quanto a isso.

Kagome, que estava dentro da cabana sendo zelada por Inuyasha, começa a se agitar um poco em seu sono, ela ardia em febre.

_Onde estou? - Kagome, em seu sonho pergunta-se, ela encontrava-se em um lindo palácio bem a frente de uma saleta. Kagome percebera um vulto e se aproximou mais da entrada, ela podia ver uma silhueta de mulher, uma jovem muito linda de cabelos negros e olhos mais escuros ainda com lábios vermelhos e sobressalientes:

_Quem é você? Onde estamos?

A jovem era muito bela, ela apenas sorriu para Kagome e se aproximou da menina, quando chegou bem próximo seu semblante mudou repentinamente:

_AAHH! - Kagome grita muito assustada.

Ela possuía o rosto de Kikyou e disse com aspereza:

_Deixe-nos em paz! Você é apenas um mero veículo para minha alma, é a mim que ele deseja, é em mim que ele pensa!

Kagome acorda aos gritos, Inuyasha estava muito preocupado ao seu lado:

_O que houve Kagome!!

_Me deixe em paz.

Kagome abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar, Inuyasha levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto da jovem que logo o repeliu com um tapa:

_SAIA! ME DEIXE EM PAZ!

Inuyasha não compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas ouvindo aquelas duras palavras de Kagome, ele levantou-se sem mais delongas e saiu. Kagome chorou por muito tempo e ficou com aquele pesadelo horrível na memória, ela começou a cogitar a hipótese de ser um fato o que a mulher com o rosto de Kikyou havia dito. Ela seria somente um veículo para a aproximação de Inuyasha e Kikyou? Esta era a pergunta que açoitava-a o tempo todo desde então.

...

Um brilho no meio da floresta, uma caverna obscura cheia de energia maligna, uma gargalhada no ar. Uma jovem belíssima de cabelos e olhos negros e lábios carmim entoava um mantra demoníaco gestualizando por sobre um espelho d'água, e dentro dele a imagem de Kagome era refletida.

...

O tempo passou, cerca de alguns dias desde os últimos acontecimentos, Sesshoumaru caminha pela floresta, muito cauteloso, ainda não se recuperara completamente da sôfrega dor em seu peito, ele caminha a frente quando fica paralisado, o grito de Rin ecoa na floresta, Sesshoumaru vira-se rapidamente e põe-se a correr até o local onde estava a menina:

_RIN!!

Ela estava caída com um punhal de prata todo embebido em veneno cravado em seu coração, Jaken chorava desesperado ao lado dela. Sesshoumaru mais que depressa e muito aflito recolhe a menina em seus braços:

_Rin! Fale comigo! Rin!

_Senhor Sesshoumaru.... - a voz de Rin saia dificultosamente - Está doendo muito.

Uma lágrima rola na face da garotinha, Sesshoumaru apanha sua espada e põe-se em posição de ataque:

_Saia já daí!

Uma jovem muito bela aparece por detrás das árvores:

_Oras! Se não é o príncipe youkai Sesshoumaru! Sua sensibilidade é extraordinária! Não devia o subestimar! Sou Kaoru, a bruxa do norte.

_Insolente! O que acha que vai conseguir me afrontando desta forma! Vai pagar com sua vida pelo que fez!

_A menina ficará bem, dependerá somente de você.

_Incompetente, acha que me pode chantagear! Eu não ligo.

_Liga sim. Você me trará até o local onde indicarei amanhã à meia noite aquele seu meio irmão hanyou.

_Se o deseja tanto assim, pegue você mesma!

_Haha! Ou me entregue aquele hanyou, ou ficarei com a alma da menina.

Sesshoumaru toma impulso e defere um golpe em direção a bruxa, mas esta já havia desaparecido em uma cortina de fumaça.

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Kagome durante todos os dias passados havia revivido aquele mesmo pesadelo. Ela havia retornado ao seu estado infeliz de anteriormente, não sorria mais, não falava mais com Inuyasha havia vários dias, chorava muito e caminhava por aí sozinha pensativa. Durante a noite ela sempre retornava aos pés da árvore sagrada e chorava muito, em uma dessas visitas, Sango foi até sua amiga para conversarem:

_Kagome, está tudo bem?

_Sango, o que faz aqui.

_Achei que deveríamos conversar você anda muito deprimida e nada como uma amiga para nos ouvir nestas horas.

Kagome enche os olhos de lágrimas e abraça forte Sango dizendo:  
_Por que isso está acontecendo comigo Sango? Inuyasha ama a Kikyou, nunca me amou, ele está comigo só para sentir-se mais uma vez próximo dela.

_Deixe de pensar bobeira! Está na cara do Inuyasha que isso não é verdade, e você, o fez sofrer muito nestes últimos dias, você sabe mais que ninguém que ele apesar de tudo é muito envergonhado e não vai procurá-la para conversar, você deverá tomar esta iniciativa e colocar um ponto final em tudo isso.

_Agora eu não posso, estou muito confusa.

_Como assim confusa? Não estou compreendendo você Kagome!

As duas sentaram-se no gramado então Kagome falou:

_Esta semana, depois daquele último desmaio em que acabei brigando com Inuyasha, parei para pensar em várias coisas e esqueci-me completamente de prestar atenção em mim.

Sango fez uma cara de que não entendia nada, Kagome respirou fundo e com olhos tristonhos completou:

_Depois da briga eu voltei para a minha era, pois não sabia o que me acometia e fui buscar auxilio médico, achei que tivesse algo errado com a minha saúde, mas quando terminei os exames e o médico me chamou para concluir a consulta... Ele...

Kagome apertava as mãos e os lábios. Sango percebe a aflição de sua amiga e a apóia:

_Vamos Kagome, somos amigas, me conte, você vai se sentir bem melhor.

_Sim. O médico olhou para mim e disse "Parabéns senhorita Higurashi! Você está esperando um bebê!".

Sango ficou paralisada com a notícia por um instante, mas falou muito contente abraçando a amiga:

_Kagome! Que coisa maravilhosa! Parabéns minha amiga! O Inuyasha vai ficar muito feliz com isso!

_Não.

O semblante de Kagome ficara duro e Sango preocupou-se:

_Como assim não?

_Você vai me prometer que não contará nada!

_Sim, claro que eu não falaria nada, afinal, você é quem deve contar.

_Primeiro preciso tentar fazer com que minha cabeça pare de girar e tomar enfim forças para encará-lo.

_Faça aquilo que lhe der melhor conforto, eu sempre estarei do seu lado, mas saiba que você deve contar para ele, é um direito dele saber.

Sango levanta-se e despede-se da amiga que fica alí sentada, Kagome estava muito aflita, ela tinha mais medo agora de que sua intuição estivesse certa, ela queria ter certeza antes de tomar qualquer atitude de que Inuyasha definitivamente havia esquecido Kikyou, o que para ela era quase que improvável.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Sesshoumaru não tinha escolha, ou fazia o que Kaoru mandou ou perderia Rin para sempre. Kagome estava sentada aos pés da árvore quando fora surpreendida por Sesshoumaru e um bando de youkais lagartos:

_Mulher, venha comigo.

_O que? Quem você acha que eu sou Sesshoumaru! AAAAAAHHHHH! SOCORRO!

Sesshoumaru agarra Kagome e vai partindo quando Inuyasha apareceu e junto dele Miroku, Sango e Kirara que ouviram os gritos:

_Solte ela seu maldito! O Que você quer com isso?!

_Hahaha! Se quer tanto saber, porque não me segue e veja!  
_Imbecil! Eu vou te esfolar vivo!

Sesshoumaru sai furtivamente carregando Kagome Inuyasha logo dá cabo dos lagartos e sai em disparada no rastro de Sesshoumaru.

Chegando a caverna de Kaoru ele deposita Kagome no chão e a entrega para a bruxa:

_Vejo que cumpriu a tarefa, sinto a presença daquele seu fétido irmão hanyou chegando. Tome leve isto e faça que a criança beba, o resto é por conta dela, mas não demore muito, o tempo dela está se esgotando.

Sesshoumaru recolhe o frasco com a poção antídoto do veneno das mãos de Kaoru, a olha ferrozmente e fala:

_Insolente, não pense que as coisas ficarão assim, ninguém faz Sesshoumaru de rogado!

_Hahaha! Ande suma, não faça com que eu me arrependa de ter cumprido com o trato.

_Você ainda vai sentir o fio da minha espada mulher.

Sesshoumaru se virou e saiu mais que depressa ao encontro de Rin.

_Agora Kagome, vou te mostrar algo interessante, hahaha!!

Kaoru entoa novamente o mantra maligno e faz com que Kagome comece a sofrer e ter visões de Kikyou e Inuyasha:

_Pare com isso! Isso não é verdade! Pare!

Kagome é torturada por Kaoru:

_Isso garota, sofra muito, desperte o ódio que existe em você e manche de um brilho negro a Jóia de Quatro Almas para mim! Hahaha!

Inuyasha logo chegou junto com os amigos:

_Que está acontecendo por aqui? Porque Sesshoumaru entregou Kagome para você?

_Haha! Esta garota é valiosa demais para que eu a deixe solta, com ela posso controlar os poderes da Jóia de Quatro Almas e assim me tornar invencível! HAhaha!

Um exército de Lagartos aparece e entra em combate com Inuyasha e seus companheiros:

_KAZE NO KIZU!

Inuyasha dizima metade do exército com o golpe, Sango e Miroku não ficam atrás e lutam bravamente. Inuyasha vai à direção da bruxa e Kagome:

_Kagome! Você está bem?

_Sim, cuidado! Essa mulher é perigosa!

Inuyasha entra em combate crporal com Kaoru que usa sua magia formando uma barreira para defender-se dos ataques de Inuyasha, Kagome aproveita a distração da bruxa e conssegue correr até onde Sango e Miroku estão:

_Você está bem?-Sango pergunta preocupadíssima.

_Sim, estou, não se preocupe.

_Fique alí atras, avisaremos Inuyasha que está a salvo.

Kagome corre e se esconde atrás de uma árvore, ela começa a chorar e pensar que tudo aquilo era culpa dela, ela lembra dos sonhos e das visões da tortura de Kaoru, ela fica desesperada e sai correndo floresta a dentro enquanto Inuyasha luta com Kaoru.

Inuyasha defere incessantemente golpes com a Tessaiga, a bruxa percebendo que sua armadilha havia dado certo ergue uma nuvem de fumaça e desaparece nela. Inuyasha fica furioso com isso, mas no momento se preocupa mais com Kagome:

_Kagome!

_Não se preocupe - diz Miroku - ela está... - ele aponta o local onde Kagome estava, mas ela havia desaparecido, ele fica com uma cara de quem não entendeu nada -... Ela... Ela... Estava aqui!

_Kagome!

Inuyasha fica completamente desesperado, ele pressente que algo ruim aconteceu, sai como luoco apavorado gritando pela floresta:

_KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!

...

Kagome corre pela floresta atordoada, ela está cansada e começa a sentir algumas dores no seu ventre devido ao grande susto, a tortura e o nervosismo. Cansadíssima, ela cai de joelhos escorada em uma árvore segurando o ventre com uma das mãos, ela chora muito:

_Kagome, é você?

Kagome abre os olhos e levanta sua cabeça, ela vê Kouga que está parado em sua frente com uma cara de preocupado:

_Kouga! Por Favor, me ajude!

Ela levanta e abraça o youkai que fica meio envergonhado e não entendendo nada:

_Claro que eu te ajudo, mas o que houve? Por que está chorando assim?

_Me leve embora daqui, eu não quero ver Inuyasha nunca mais!

_O cara de cachorro te fez algum mal?

_ Me leve daqui antes que ele me encontre que depois te explicarei tudo.

_Certo, vamos para o covil, lá ele não vai te encontrar, se acalme vai ficar tudo bem.

Kouga pega Kagome no colo e sai correndo para o covil dos lobos, muito preocupado.

...

Sesshoumaru chega e acolhe Rin em seus braços, ele abre o frasco e faz com que a garota beba todo o seu conteúdo:

_Vamos Rin, resista só mais um pouco.

Rin bebe a poção com dificuldade, ele permanece com a menina em seus braços durante toda a noite.

Quando amanheceu Rin abriu os olhos, Sesshoumaru havia passado o tempo todo zelando seu sono, o abrir dos olhos de Rin foi mais que uma vitória para Sesshoumaru, fora um milagre e uma grande alegria, o youkai que nunca expressa sentimentos, abriu um esplêndido e acolhedor sorriso fazendo com que Rin também sorrisse. Sesshoumaru abraçou-a forte como nunca havia feito antes com alguém em sua vida, ele estava aliviado e satisfeito com a recuperação de Rin:

_Você está se sentindo bem Rin?

_Sim, mas o corte dói um pouco ainda.

_Jaken!

_Sim!

_Providencie um novo curativo para o ferimento de Rin.

_Sim senhor Sesshoumaru.

_"Graças a Deus! Rin está viva!"

Continua...


	10. Chapter 10

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Chegando ao covil, Kagome fora acomodada por Kouga, ela lhe contou tudo o que ocorrera desde o início, falou sobre Inuyasha, Kaoru e a gravidez:

_Kouga, preciso manter esta gravidez em segredo ou meu filho correrá grande perigo, agora você me compreende? Nem Inuyasha pode saber desta Gravidez.

_Sim, eu compreendo e ajudarei. De agora em diante você ficará aqui comigo e se alguém perguntar direi que o filho é meu e você minha esposa, assim ninguém desconfiará e fará com que Inuyasha fique longe de você mesmo se te encontrar.

_Obrigada Kouga, eu nem sei como agradecer.

_Ficando segura e bem, é tudo o que você pode fazer agora certo?

_Sim.

Kagome abre um breve sorriso e fica mais aliviada tendo o apoio de Kouga.

...

Passaram-se cerca de cinco meses e não havia um dia sequer que Inuyasha nãi saia à procura de Kagome pela floresta sempre voltando de mãos vazias e muito triste.

As coisas também não iam muito bem com Kagome, ela estava muito triste, tinha pesadelos com Kikyou e Inuyasha todos os dias, ela chorava quase todo o tempo, sentia medo, saudades, receio e muita tristeza. Este seu estado depressivo acabava por debilitá-la fisicamente, ela não saia de seu leito quase e alimentava-se muito pouco, Kouga se esforçava aos extremos para que ela se animasse um pouco e se alimentasse melhor, porém, naquela situação ele tinha consciência de que não adiantaria nada, a única pessoa capaz de fazer com que Kagome a escutasse era Inuyasha, mas este não poderia o fazer agora.

O ventre de Kagome era sobressaliente, crescia mais a cada dia, Kouga dera para ela vestimentas novas já que suas roupas não mais lhe serviam:

_Vamos, use isto Kagome, você vai gostar!

Um aconchegante Kimono enxadrado em tons marros muito confortável para ela usar, Kagome ficara mais linda ainda naquela roupa. Por mais bela que Kagome estivesse naquele kimono com seu ventre crescido, seu olhar continuava triste e apagado.  
Kouga e Kagome são surpreendidos por uma visita inesperada:

_Então era isso que você estava me escondendo Kouga?

Ayame pousa a mão na parede da entrada do covil de onde vê Kagome e Kouga sentados conversando:

_Calma Ayame, não é o que parece!

_Não mesmo Kouga! É o que eu vejo! Bem que me falaram, mas não acreditei, tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos!

Kouga e Ayame discutiram por um longo tempo, ela saiu furiosa sem querer mais explicações:

_"Eles verão só! Vão pagar por me enganar!"

Ayame vai sai na floresta em direção ao vilarejo de Kaede, mal chegando ela visualiza Inuyasha tristonho com o olhar perdido às margens do lago:

_Inuyasha, tenho notícias de Kagome.

Inuyasha mais que depressa se levanta e com um brilho astuto nos olhos pergunta frenéticamente para Ayame:

_Onde ela está? Como ela está? Diga-me!

_Ela está muito bem por sinal, está no covil de Kouga, vá até lá e veja com seus próprios olhos!

Inuyasha abre um grande sorriso e mal se importa com as nuvens negras de chuva fechando o céu, si em disparada na direção do covil.

Continua...


	11. Chapter 11

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

A chuva começa a cair, mas nem por isso Inuyasha se deixa levar, ele não para de correr, seu coração bate forte de alegria por poder reencontrar Kagome, ele quer abraçá-la, beijá-la e nunca mais se separar dela. Ele mal pode se conter de alegria quando vê a entrada do covil, Inuyasha enfrenta os guardas de Kouga e corre até a alcova.

Kouga havia saído para caçar, Kagome estava deitada de costas para a entrada, estava muito fatigada, a chuva que caía era como uma sinfonia para seus ouvidos, porém esta fora cessada ao ouvir o brado inigualável:

_Kaze No Kizu!

_Inuyasha! Ele está aqui!

A chuva caia, Kagome ouviu os passos de Inuyasha nas poças de água em direção a entrada, ela estava paralisada:

_Kagome.

Inuyasha estava na porta atras de Kagome, a chuva o molhava, com a Tessaiga na mão ele parou e viu Kagome ali, linda, de costas. Kagome virou-se calmamente e então Inuyasha pode ver o seu ventre crescido, ela estava realmente bela. Inuyasha não entendia aquilo que via, Kagome estava grávida, a Tessaiga caiu de sua mão, ele estava estático na entrada, sem reação, seu olhar era muito triste, o coração de Inuyasha fora estraçalhado naquele momento. Kagome estava grávida e ao que as circunstâncias o indicavam e o fizeram compreender que era nada mais e nada menos que de Kouga, agora se encaixava o fato de Ayame ter ido com um semblante tão aldaz dar-lhe a notícia do paradeiro de Kagome. As lágrimas de Inuyasha se confundiam com as gotas da chuva que molhavam o seu corpo, Kagome ficou calada, com um olhar muito triste também, mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada, era melhor assim, Inuyasha não poderia saber a verdade, por mais que sofresse.

Kagome morria por dentro, Inuyasha virou-se recolheu a Tessaiga e saiu, Kagome tinha vontade de gritar, de pará-lo e explicar-lhe tudo, mas não poderia, ela sabia que era melhor assim. Kagome caiu em um pranto desconsolador, Kouga chegou ao covil e viu a bagunça deixada por Inuyasha, ele correu até a alcova onde Kagome encontrava-se, ela estava desolada em seu leito, Kouga não disse nada, apenas a abraçou sabia que nada a faria parar de chorar naquele momento, o melhor a se fazer era apenas consolá-la e zelar por ela.

Desde aquele dia Kagome piorou muito, não tinha mais vontade de viver por mais que Kouga insistisse.

...

Inuyasha vivia sozinho pelos cantos, há tempos não retornava a vila de Kaede, ele andava só na mata, muito decepcionado:

_Kagome, como pode fazer isso? Eu a amo tanto, por quê?

Em um espelho d'água Kaoru observava o hanyou:

_Hahaha! Reúnam o exército! Amanhã iremos atacar o covil, eu quero aquela garota e aquela criança a qualquer custo.

Continua...


	12. Chapter 12

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Kagome não se alimentava mais desde que Inuyasha aparecera na entrada do covil, ela só fazia chorar dia e noite, seu corpo estava muito fraco e Kouga muito tenso com a situação:

_Kagome, por favor, você precisa se alimentar, pelo seu filho! Hunf! Eu vou arrancar a língua de Ayame assim que a encontrar! Não chore Kagome está tudo bem, você não tinha nada mais o que fazer.

Não havia nada do que Kouga dissesse que fizesse Kagome cessar o pranto. Kouga precisa descer até o riacho do vale para pescar, e convida Kagome no intuito de fazê-la um pouco mais contente:

_Ouça, vou até o riacho do vale para pescar, porque você não vem comigo? Assim você se sentirá melhor!

_Não, obrigada Kouga, mas eu só quero ficar sossegada aqui.

_Ai! Não tem jeito mesmo!

Kouga chamou os guardas e disse:

_Sairei agora, vou até o riacho do vale, cuidem de Kagome.

Kouga sai e Kagome fica ali deitada no leito da alcova triste, fraca e deprimida.

...

_Por quê? O que houve? Eu não compreendo?

Inuyasha se fazia estas perguntas o tempo todo desde que saíra do covil, ele caminha até as margens de um rio e sentasse muito abatido leva suas mãos ao rosto e chora seu coração fora estraçalhado pela cena que presenciou na alcova. Custava muito para Inuyasha conceber a idéia de que Kagome era a mulher de Kouga agora. Como poderia Kagome ter o enganado todo este tempo e de uma hora para outra esperar um filho de Kouga.

_Isso não me diz mais respeito, ela fez a sua escolha, só me resta aceitar e seguir meu rumo.

Duras palavras que saiam dos lábios de Inuyasha naquele instante, porém as únicas com as quais poderia contar.

_Realmente Sesshoumaru tem razão, humanos são seres desprazíveis.

...

Sesshoumaru não compreende o interesse de Kaoru em atacar Rin e Inuyasha, ele tenta ligar os acontecimentos, mas não chega a nenhuma resposta, mas uma coisa é certa, ele está decidido em se vingar de Kaoru por ter quase matado Rin:

_Ninguém faz isso com Sesshoumaru e sai assim impune, ela pagará com o próprio sangue.

...

O exército lagarto marcha em direção ao covil de Kouga, Kaoru prepara-se:

_Vamos logo! Tragam-me os herdeiros de Inutayshou, aquele imbecil do Sesshoumaru virá por sí. Quero matar a todos eles e me vingar daquele desgraçado. Inutayshou sofrerá as conseqüências por me tratar daquela maneira.

Continua...


	13. Chapter 13

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Kagome estava muito debilitada e Kouga resolve descer sozinho para o riacho. Os youkais lagartos de Kaoru cercam o covil e atacam os companheiros de Kouga, sem proteção e vulnerável, Kagome é feita refém das bestas anfíbias e levada até a caverna da bruxa.  
Ao regressar Kouga vê um cenário de guerra e destruição, mais que depressa corre até a toca para ver se Kagome estava segura, mas era tarde, a garota havia sido levada.  
_Vou avisar Inuyasha, Kagome precisa de toda a ajuda possível para a resgatarmos, suas condições são muito delicadas e com meus companheiros machucados não terei sucesso nesta investida sozinho.  
Kouga parte para a floresta em busca de Inuyasha, a vida de Kagome depende disso.

_Você! Solte-me!  
Kagome gritava enquanto tentava se soltar das amarras de Kaoru que se aproxima com uma adaga embebida em veneno, Kagome teme por sua vida e de seu filho principalmente.  
_Vamos ver o que chega até minhas mãos.  
Kaoru puxa o kimono que Kagome veste de forma que visualize suas costas.  
_Vejo que você possui a marca de um youkai, e não é de qualquer um, é a Lua Prateada de Inutayshou! Diga-me, onde ele está!  
_Ele está morto, morreu faz muitos anos, no dia em que o pai da criança que espero veio ao mundo.  
Kagome responde com muita altivez a mulher. Kaoru fica surpresa com o que acaba de ouvir, solta um rizinho sínico dentre seus lábios vermelhos e diz.  
_Se não posso matar Mais Inutayshou, mato o filho dele e dou cabo do neto ao mesmo tempo! HAhahaha!!!  
Kagome fica apavorada com estas palavras, pede em forma de prece para que Deus ouça seu apelo e salve a vida de Inuyasha e polpasse seu filho de sofrer nas mãos de Kaoru.

Kouga corre desesperadamente pela floresta no rastro de Inuyasha até que, por força do destino e para sua alegria o encontra sentado na relva observando um bando de libélulas que sobrevoam as flores de um jardim.  
_É você lobo fedido? Sinto sua catinga desde muito longe!O que quer de mim?Já não basta ter feito o que fez!  
Inuyasha mais que depressa, levantasse e num salto desfere sobre Kouga um golpe com suas garras, Kouga se esquiva, do alto de uma pedra diz.  
_Vim tratar de coisas mais importantes do que rixas pessoais.  
_Sim, veio por acaso me trazer algum recado daquela traidora e manipuladora mentirosa, dizendo o quanto está feliz em me trocar por um youkai insignificante como você?  
_Quem me dera fosse isso mesmo que me trouxesse até a sua presença repugnante neste dia!Porém o motivo é bem diverso, Kagome foi raptada do meu covil.  
Inuyasha virou de costas para Kouga e sentou-se novamente no chão com ar de desdém.  
_Isso não é mais problema meu, ela tem o marido lobo sarnento para resolver!  
_Pode até ser, mas precisa muito da ajuda do pai do filho que espera!Ela está muito debilitada!  
Inuyasha ficou paralisado, não sabia como reagir àquela notícia, não acreditava nas palavras de Kouga, porém sabia que ele não brincaria nunca com algo assim, pois os lobos dificilmente agem como melindrosos. Inuyasha permaneceu em silêncio e estático sentado de costas para Kouga.  
_Hei! Cara de cachorro! O que você está fazendo ainda aí parado! Vamos! Olha, estou só, meus amigos estão machucados e não vou conseguir salvar Kagome daqueles youkais lagartos sozinho, eles são muitos e Kagome está muito fraca, não vai conseguir fugir, ela precisa de nossa ajuda!  
_Isso é conversa sua! O filho que Kagome espera é seu e não meu!  
_Só tem uma maneira de você saber, é indo até lá e conferir com seus próprios olhos a grande marca da Lua Prateada estampada nas costas dela!  
Inuyasha encerra seus punhos e levanta-se, vira-se, olha para Kouga e diz.  
_Só vendo mesmo. Vamos!  
Kouga abre um sorriso de satisfação e parte às pressas com Inuyasha seguindo o perfume de Kagome para encontrar seu cativeiro e salvá-la.

Continua...


	14. Chapter 14

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Sesshoumaru vaga pela floresta procurando Kaoru quando é acometido novamente de uma pontada em seu peito muito forte, ele cai em devaneio, novamente enxerga a rosa vermelha embebida de sangue na mão morta de sua mãe, porém, o que mais o surpreende é que novas partes das lembranças começaram a fazer sentido ele vê tudo com maior nitidez agora pôde até mesmo enxergar com detalhes o rosto da assassina de sua mãe, rindo e dizendo "...A vingança é doce Inutaishou, o coração de uma mulher traída pode ser uma arma mortal."

Sesshoumaru começou a se lembrar do episódio que desencadeou a morte de sua mãe. Kaoru era uma bruxa apaixonada por Inutayshou que não aceitou a união dele com a youkai que deu a luz a Sesshoumaru, para se vingar ela invadiu o palácio e matou todos, principalmente a mãe de Sesshoumaru, somente não o matou porque o pequeno fora escondido por sua mãe dentro de um cesto e coberto por um pano. Desde este dia então Sesshoumaru não suportava mais humanos, a crueldade e a ambição desta raça que retirou de sí a compania e o amor de sua mãe.

...

Inuyasha e Kouga estão à procura de Kagome e vovó Kaede tem um mau pressentimento:

_Miroku, Sango! Rápido! Estou com um mau presságio com relação à Kagome e Inuyasha, tomem, levem o medalhão para eles, sigam naquela direção que irão encontrá-los, sejam rápidos.

_Sim Senhora Kaede!

_Deixaremos Shippou com a senhora para protegê-la de um eventual ataque já que a Jóia ficará desprotegida.

_Kirara! Vamos!

Miroku e Sango sobem em Kirara e partem o mais rápido que podem na direção indicada por Kaede na procura de Inuyasha e Kagome.

...

_Anda cara de cachorro! Você é muito lerdo!

_Ha! Coma a minha poeira lobo fedido!

_Espere!

_O que foi lobo metido? Machucou a patinha?

_Sem essa! Tem algo estranho, estamos muito próximos do local, mas até agora não apareceu ninguém para nos atacar.

_Melhor assim! Não perderemos nosso tempo.  
Não caminharam muito e do alto da colina avistaram no vale a entrada da caverna com um imenso exército de youkais lagartos, armados e prontos para atacar.  
_Hei Inuyasha, estamos encrencados.  
_Pode crer.  
Um olhou para o outro e Kouga sorriu e disse.

_Então vamos nos divertir.

Inuyasha expõe as garras e responde.

_Como Souta diz "Vamos dançar, que soltem a música". AHHHHH!!!!

_ AHHHHHHH!!!!

Os dois descem a colina correndo e o exército avança enfurecido sobre eles, Kouga arrebenta vários de uma vez com um soco e Inuyasha não fica atrás.

_Haha! Ei! Inuyasha! Já peguei trinta por aqui!

_Eu nunca vou ficar na sola de um lobo fedorento!AAAHH! TRINTA E UM!!!

Aparece um lagarto imenso na frente de Inuyasha.

_Ou! Cara! Agora essa!

Inuyasha saca a Tessaiga e investe sobre o adversário.

_KAZE NO KIZU!!

O youkai cai partido ao meio.

_Ei! Inuyasha! Estou no trinta e cinco! E você mal saiu do trinta e três!

_Covarde! Este valia por quatro!!

_Não vale! TRINTA E SEIS!

_Vale sim! TRINTA E OITO!

_Inuyasha você está roubando!

_Estou sendo justo! KAZE NO KIZU! CENTO E TRINTA E OITO!

_Você rouba descaradamente! HAAAAAAA!!! HAAAAAA! HAAAAA! CENTO E TRINTA E NOVE!

_NÃO VALEU! CENTO E QUARENTA!

Não demorou muito e os dois dizimaram o exército, exaustos ainda discutiam sobre o empate que houvera.

_Não valeu por quatro!

_Valeu sim!

_Não valeu!!

_Valeu!

_Hei! Caras!Aqui!

Miroku gritou para os dois.

_O que estão fazendo? Acho que vocês têm alguém para resgatar! Pega aqui Inuyasha!

_Que é isso?O medalhão esquisito. Para quê?

_Pegue, isso pode ser a única arma capaz de destruir Kaoru. Vão logo, Sango e eu ficaremos de prontidão caso vierem reforços!

_Certo!

Continua...

Sesshoumaru vaga pela floresta procurando Kaoru quando é acometido novamente de uma pontada em seu peito muito forte, ele cai em devaneio, novamente enxerga a rosa vermelha embebida de sangue na mão morta de sua mãe, porém, o que mais o surpreende é que novas partes das lembraças começaram a fazer sentido ele vê tudo com maior nitidez agora pôde até mesmo enxergar com detalhes o rosto da assassina de sua mãe, rindo e dizendo "...A vingança é doce Inutaishou, o coração de uma mulher traída pode ser uma arma mortal."  
Sesshoumaru começou a se lembrar do episódio que desencadeou a morte de sua mãe. Kaoru era uma bruxa apaixonada por Inutayshou que não aceitou a união dele com a youkai que deu a luz a Sesshoumaru, para se vingar ela invadiu o palácio e matou todos, principalmente a mãe de Sesshoumaru, somente não o matou porque o pequeno fora escondido por sua mãe dentro de um cesto e coberto por um pano. Desde este dia então Sesshoumaru não suportava mais humanos, a crueldade e a ambição desta raça que retirou de sí a compania e o amor de sua mãe.

Inuyasha e Kouga estão à procura de Kagome e vovó Kaede tem um mal pressentimento:  
_Miroku, Sango! Rápido! Estou com um mal presságio com relação à Kagome e Inuyasha, tomem, levem o medalhão para eles, sigam naquela direção que irão encontrá-los, sejam rápidos.  
_Sim Senhora Kaede!  
_Deixaremos Shippou com a senhora para protegê-la de um eventual ataque já que a Jóia ficará desprotegida.  
_Kirara! Vamos!  
Miroku e Sango sobem em Kirara e partem o mais rápido que podem na direção indicada por Kaede na procura de Inuyasha e Kagome.

_Anda cara de cachorro! Você é muito lerdo!  
_Ha! Coma a minha poeira lobo fedido!  
_Espere!  
_O que foi lobo metido? Machucou a patinha?  
_Sem essa! Tem algo estranho, estamos muito próximos do local mas até agora não apareceu ninguém para nos atacar.  
_Melhor assim! Não perderemos nosso tempo.  
Não caminharam muito e do alto da colina avistaram no vale a entrada da caverna com um imenso exército de youkais lagartos, armados e prontos para atacar.  
_Hei Inuyasha, estamos encrencados.  
_Pode crer.  
Um olhou para o outro e Kouga sorriu e disse.  
_Então vamos nos divertir.  
Inuyasha expõe as garras e responde.  
_Como Souta diz " Vamos dançar, que soltem a música". AHHHHH!!!!  
_ AHHHHHHH!!!!  
Os dois descem a colina correndo e o exército avança enfurecido sobre eles, Kouga arrebenta vários de uma vez com um soco e Inuyasha não fica atraz.  
_Haha! Ei! Inuyasha! Já peguei trinta por aqui!  
_Eu nunca vou ficar na sola de um lobo fedorento!AAAHH! TRINTA E UM!!!  
Aparece um lagarto imenso na frente de Inuyasha.  
_Ou! Cara! Agora essa!  
Inuyasha saca a Tessaiga e investe sobre o adverssário.  
_KAZE NO KIZU!!  
O youkai cai partido ao meio.  
_Ei! Inuyasha! Estou no trinta e cinco! E você mal saiu do trinta e três!  
_Covarde! Este valia por quatro!!  
_Não vale! TRINTA E SEIS!  
_Vale sim! TRINTA E OITO!  
_Inuyasha você está roubando!  
_Estou sendo justo! KAZE NO KIZU! CENTO E TRINTA E OITO!  
_Você rouba descaradamente! HAAAAAAA!!! HAAAAAA! HAAAAA! CENTO E TRINTA E NOVE!  
_NÃO VALEU! CENTO E QUARENTA!  
Não demorou muito e os dois dizimaram o exército, exaustos ainda discutiam sobre o empate que houvera.  
_Não valeu por quatro!  
_Valeu sim!  
_Não valeu!!  
_Valeu!  
_Hei! Caras!Aqui!  
Miroku gritou para os dois.  
_O que estão fazendo? Acho que vocês tem alguém para resgatar! Pega aqui Inuyasha!  
_Que é isso?O medalhão quê?  
_Pegue, isso pode ser a única arma capaz de destruir Kaoru. Vão logo, Sango e eu ficaremos de prontidão caso vierem reforços!  
_Certo!

(Continua)


	15. Chapter 15

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Inuyasha e Kouga partem caverna adentro para o resgate de Kagome. Miroku, Kirara e Sango ficam de guarda na entrada, não demora muito aparecem mais youkais, eles lutam contra estes para deixarem o caminho livre para Kouga e Inuyasha.

Kouga e Inuyasha corem muito e enxergam uma luz vermelha o ar está muito carregado, a energia maligna é estupenda. Os dois param e resolvem entrar em silêncio para não despertar a atenção da bruxa.

Kagome está fazendo uma prece e chorando muito aflita. Inuyasha e Kouga observam, o hanyou está prestes a explodir de raiva, sente-se extremamente irritado vendo Kagome sofrer daquela maneira.

Kouga faz um sinal pedindo cautela. Kaoru vai se aproximando de Kagome com a adaga envenenada nas mãos, ela junta os cabelos de Kagome com força e prepara-se para apunhalar a jovem.

_Eu mesma darei um jeito de exterminar a raça de Inutayshou deste mundo. Prepare-se para a morte imprestável!

Inuyasha não se contém e ataca a bruxa.

_GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!!!

Kaoru se esquiva do golpe.

_Hunf! Já imaginava que o filho de Inutayshou conseguiria acabar com aquele bando de youkais.

Vejo que trouxe compania!

Kouga sai de trás das rochas. Kagome sente-se aliviada e muito feliz em ver Kouga, mas principalmente Inuyasha, os olhinhos da menina enchem-se de lágrimas, seu coração bate forte no peito, ela junta as mãos e olhando com muita ternura para o hanyou diz.

_Inuyasha!

_Kagome!

Ele olha para ela com mais doçura ainda, aquela visão angelical da mulher amada e de seu filho que está quase pronto para vir ao mundo, o peito de Inuyasha é inflamado de um sentimento muito maior do que tudo e todos, nenhuma dificuldade será capaz de fazê-lo incapaz de lutar por Kagome e seu filho. Calmo e cândido, com uma voz suave ele fala.

_Kagome querida apenas fique tranqüila e espere aí já vou te levar embora daqui.

_Sim! Espero.

Kagome disse isso muito confiante, ela acreditava piamente em Inuyasha.

_Que lindo! Mas odeio sentimentalismo barato! Eu vou matá-la junto com você!

Kaoru salta com a adaga em mãos e começa a desferir golpes em Inuyasha, este consegue desviar-se e com ajuda da Tessaiga derruba a adaga das mãos da bruxa, esta, lança mãos de uma espada e luta com ele incansavelmente. Alguns Youkais lagarto conseguem passar por Miroku e

Sango chegando até a câmara da bruxa, Kouga percebe-os e começa a batalhar contra eles. Kagome está muito debilitada e fatigada, mal consegue se apoiar, ela se arrasta até uma parede para tentar alcançar um arco e uma flecha, a bruxa percebe e pula em cima de Kagome com a espada para fatiá-la.

_Não vou permitir!

_Hanyou insolente!!

Inuyasha pulou na frente e parou a investida de Kaoru que continuou atacando. Kagome alcança já muito exausta, a flecha e o arco.

_Estou muito cansada, não tenho forças e só tenho uma flecha, eu tenho que acertar!

Com muita dificuldade ela prepara-se para lançar a flecha.

_Vou consseguir! VAI!

Ela lança, mas pega de raspão no rosto de Kaoru que já serve para enfraquecê-la.

Inuyasha prepara seu golpe.

_KAZE NO KIZU!!

Kaoru furiosa lança mão de feitiços e reflete o golpe de Inuyasha, ele vai ao chão e o medalhão é arremessado longe.

Sesshoumaru chega até a caverna e vê Sango e Miroku lutando incansáveis contra os lagartos, ele passa e entra na caverna.

_Sango! O que ele faz aqui!

_Não sei! Mas não perderemos tempo com isso! HAAAAA!!!

...

_Ninguém chantageia Sesshoumaru, muito menos quando matam sua mãe e tentam tirar dele a coisa mais preciosa que já teve em toda sua vida. Um amor verdadeiro.

Inuyasha caído e ferido vê Sesshoumaru e não entende nada, Kouga percebe mas não pode sair do seu posto ou parte dos youkais lagarto poderão entrar.

_Oras! HAhahahaha! Sesshoumaru, não seja tão hipócrita! Veio aqui tentar me matar.

_Sim, e tenho certeza que consseguirei, como meu pai já consseguiu.

Sesshoumaru lança mão do medalhão irmão que Inuyasha deixou cair e começa a entoar uma espécie de mantra fazendo o medalhão brilhar muito.

_HAAA!!! PARE!!! HAAAAA!

Um forte clarão que ofusca a visão de todos, Sesshoumaru conssegue prender a bruxa unindo os medalhões, ele se vira para Inuyasha e diz.

_No momento devo levar esta aberração para o monte Houraijima e lacrá-la novamente, outra ora lutaremos.

Dizendo isso ele sai calmamente da caverna em direção ao monte.

Inuyasha fica sem entender, mas não se importa muito, o que realmente o preocupa é o estado de Kagome que ficou caída no chão e muito abatida.

Continua...


	16. Chapter 16

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Sesshoumaru chega ao Houraijima e deposita em um pedestal dentro de um templo antigo aos pés da montanha os medalhões lacrando assim a bruxa novamente pela eternidade. Ele sai do templo e olha para o céu dizendo.

_Rin, estou voltando.

...

Inuyasha mesmo ferido levanta e corre para Kagome.

_Kagome! Você está bem?

_Sim.

Kagome não contém sua alegria em vê-lo, com muitas saudades e principalmente muita felicidade mareja seus olhos e abraça Inuyasha forte.  
_Eu tive muito medo.

_Eu também Kagome, tive medo que você morresse.

Inuyasha olha para as costas descobertas de Kagome e enxerga a marca do seu clã. Seu coração se enche de alegria, um sentimento fervoroso e esplendoroso. Ele abraça Kagome também.

_Inuyasha, me perdoe! Eu estava muito confuso, e com medo, muito medo, me perdoe! Eu menti para você, omiti muitas coisas e fui embora sem dar nenhuma explicação. Perdoe-me.

_Tudo bem, fique calma agora, não é bom que você fique nervosa e eu detesto ver mulheres chorando, principalmente você, pois meu coração dói muito ao lhe ver triste.

Os dois continuaram ali, abraçados um ao outro Kagome chorava, mas de alegria.

_Inuyasha, eu não falei nada apenas para proteger a você e ao nosso filho, tive muito medo de que os dois morressem.

Inuyasha leva o dedo indicador aos lábios de Kagome num sinal de silêncio.

_ShhII...! Fique quietinha sua boba. Por acaso você não pensa que eu sou o maior idiota do mundo e que não fiquei morrendo de preocupação, coisas terríveis se passaram em minha mente desde o dia em que você fugiu daquele jeito e eu não quero nunca mais pensar nisso. Admira-me muito você achar que eu engoliria facilmente o fato de você ter se tornado a mulher daquele lobo fedorento! Sei que você não é nenhuma louca! E eu sabia que você estava escondendo algo de mim desde o inicio! Eu conheço você como a palma da minha mão, eu sei que você não age assim estranhamente por qualquer coisa.

_Inuyasha, só diga que me perdoa e...

Novamente ele repete o gesto a Kagome.

_ShII...! Que coisa! Eu disse que você deveria ficar quietinha. Você precisa descançar. Conheço-te tão bem que vou até mesmo fazer algo agora para que você sossegue um pouco.

Inuyasha aperta mais Kagome contra seu peito e aproxima seu rosto do dela dizendo bem baixinho.

_Primeiro: eu sempre soube, lá no fundo, que você nunca me trairia. Segundo: sei que esta criança é NOSSO filho. Terceiro: eu te amo demais para ficar zangado com você muito tempo. Quarto: estou morrendo de saudades e enfrentei um exército de youkais e uma bruxa maluca para te ter novamente comigo, acho que mereço ao menos um beijo seu depois de tudo isso!

Kagome dá um sorriso e um beijo carinhoso apaixonado em Inuyasaha. Os dois estavam juntos novamente, o tempo parou por um minuto, o mundo pertencia somente aos dois e a mais ninguém.

Eles permaneceram alí abraçados trocando beijos, juras de amor e carinhos

_Vamos lá, vou te levar de volta do lugar de onde você nunca deveria ter saído!

_Vai me levar para minha era Inuyasha?

_Não. Pro meu lado.

Sorrindo, Inuyasha segura Kagome nos braços com muito cuidado e a leva para fora da caverna.

Antes de partir Kouga veio se despedir dos dois.

_Até mais Kagome!

_Kouga, obrigada por tudo o que fez por mim, nunca vou me esquecer!  
Kouga fica ruborizado.

_Ah! Amigos são pra essas coisas! Hei! Inuyasha, quinhentos e vinte e nove para mim contra quinhentos e vinte e cinco seu.

_Não! Deu empate!

_Doque vocês estão falando?

Kagome pergunta aos dois, eles se olham e Kouga diz.

_Ah!! Foi apenas uma coisinha que eu e Inuyasha fizemos para passar o tempo, nada de importante.

_Hunf! Você e o Inuyasha? Passando o tempo juntos? É mais provável o céu cair na terra do que vocês passarem o tempo juntos! Bom, deixa pra lá!

_Tchau Kagome! Inuyasha o vejo por aí!

_Obrigada Kouga!

_Se fosse comigo aposto que faria a mesma coisa.

_Com certeza.

Kouga vai embora, Sango, Mirouku e Kirara comemoram ao ver Kagome a salvo, todos se preparam e vão embora. Inuyasha não que perder mais nenhum segundo longe de Kagome e a leva em seus braços para que fique bem coladinha nele, sentindo seu cheiro e seu calor. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda está muito preocupado, pois Kagome está muito fraca, ele pretende chegar rápido ao vilarejo para acomodá-la.

Continua...


	17. Chapter 17

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Inuyasha caminha carregando Kagome em seus braços muito preocupado pois ela está muito debilitada:

_Tudo bem Kagome?

_Sim, estou cansada apenas.

Estas palavras não convenceram Inuyasha que ficou fitando Kagome com o canto dos olhos enquanto caminhava, o semblante de Kagome era exaustivo e muito pálido. Caminharam mais algum tempo, faltavam poucos quilômetros para chegarem até a vila, e Kagome tinha um semblante de dor:

_O que houve Kagome? Tem certeza de que está bem?

_Sim Inuyasha, fora apenas a agitação que me deixou fadigada e com dores no corpo, já vai passar, preciso apenas descansar.

Miroku e Sango também pararam e trocaram olhares, Sango chamou Miroku a um canto para falarem reservadamente:

_Miroku, estou com um mau pressentimento.

_O que foi Sango?

_Segundo me consta, o bebê de Kagome ainda não está pronto para nascer.

_Mas é claro que não está Sango! Fica tranqüila! Tem quase um mês pela frente!

_É isso o que me preocupa.

Miroku fica parado e calado com um olhar de espanto:

_Miroku, Kagome está debilitada e fraca, isso pode ter afetado a criança também.

_Você tem razão Sango, mas ainda não compreendo aonde quer chegar.

_Kagome está apresentando alguns sinais muito comuns desde que fora resgatada.

_Mas sinal de que? Diga mulher!

_Uhh! Será que ninguém aqui percebeu! Somente eu! Ela está entrando em trabalho de parto!

Miroku saltou para tras pálido, tremendo e muito apavorado:

_Tra....tra....tra-tra-tra....ba-ba-ba......lho de parto!

_O bebê pode nascer a qualquer minuto!

Miroku leva a mão direita sobre sua testa e começa a fechar os olhos e amolecer:

_Oh! Sango! Escureceu tão cedo!!

_Miroku!

O monge caiu no chão desmaiado:

_E eu que pensei que ele poderia ajudar!

Inuyasha não havia percebido isso ainda, mas estava certo de que algo estava fora do normal:

_Ei! Gente! Vamos parar, Kagome precisa descansar um pouco.....QUE ISSO?!

Ele virou-se e viu Miroku caído no chão, Sango deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

_Hehehehe! O Miroku já está descansando! Hehehe! Vou buscar lenha e fazer uma fogueira para acamparmos.

Inuyasha deitou carinhosamente Kagome aos pés de uma árvore:

_Vamos parar um pouco para você descansar.

_Obrigada.

Inuyasha retirou seu kimono vermelho e envolveu Kagome nele, depois de feito isso se sentou e esperou pelo retorno de Sango que foi bem rápido. Ele então fora em busca de um pouco de água para dar a Kagome, enquanto isso as amigas conversavam:

_Kagome, tem certeza de que está bem?

_Sim, sinto algumas dores, mas é só de vez em quando e passam logo.

_De vez em quando?

_Sim.

_Com quanta freqüência?

_Uma a cada vinte minutos, mas agora elas estão sendo mais freqüentes.  
Sango fica preocupada:

_Mais ou menos em que intervalo de tempo?

_Dez minutos.

Sango fica completamente apavorada, mas não quer demonstrar isso para Kagome, ela olha Miroku e ele continua caído:

_Miroku que incompetente. "O que vou fazer!!! Essa criança vai nascer aqui!!! Cadê o Inuyasha? Precisamos levá-la para Kaede!"

A noite começou a cair e Inuyasha ainda não retornou. Sango aguarda aflita. Kagome começa a sentir dores mais agudas em menores intervalos de tempo, e Inuyasha nem dava sinal de que estava voltando, a espera parecia uma eternidade:

_Calma Kagome! Segura a minha mão e respira fundo! Miroku! Seu imprestável! Acorda!  
_AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!

Inuyasha acabara de encontrar uma bica onde colhera a água e pode ouvir o grito de Kagome:

_KAGOME!

Inuyasha vira-se e põe-se acorrer imediatamente. Ele pressente que algo está acontecendo, mas não faz a mínima idéia do que vai encontrar ao chegar no acampamento.

Continua...


	18. Chapter 18

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

_KAGOME!

Inuyasha brada enquanto corre muito aflito com os gritos que ouvia vindo de Kagome. Inuyasha chega ao acampamento, Sango está segurando firme a mão de Kagome que se contorce com as contrações fortíssimas e em curto espaço de tempo:

_Inuyasha! A criança vai nascer! Precisamos levar Kagome para a senhora Kaede, a criança é prematura e somente ela poderá nos ajudar!

Inflamado de um grande desespero e medo de perder Kagome para sempre e junto dela o seu filho, Inuyasha não termina de escutar as justificativas de Sango, ele recolhe em seus braços Kagome que sofre muito e é quase incapaz de falar devido as fortes e excessivas contrações, ele a olha com olhos de aflição e sofrimento, a dor de Kagome torna-se a dele também:

_Sango, vou levar Kagome, acorde o imprestável do Miroku e venham para o vilarejo assim que possível.

Sango fica sem reação, mas compreende o ato de Inuyasha. Ele se coloca a correr o mais rápido que pode, ele corre como nunca o fizera antes em sua vida, o vilarejo não está muito longe mas Kagome não consegue suportar:

_AHHHHH! PARE ! INUYASHA! PARE! NÃO POSSO MAIS!PARE!

Inuyasha para, ele está muito nervoso e treme muito, ele sente um medo que nunca sentiu antese olha para Kagome dizendo:

_Tente agüentar Kagome! Estamos chegando, falta pouco!

_Não está mais em minhas mãos...

Inuyasha procura um local onde possa acomodar Kagome, por ironia do destino, quando este mira a sua volta percebe que está parado bem à frente da árvore sagrada. Ele a fita por um instante com olhos de confiança e clamor por boa sorte. Inuyasha deita Kagome aos pés da árvore e a acomoda carinhosamente:

_Vai ficar tudo bem Kagome, você está comigo agora, nada de mal deixarei te acontecer.

_Eu sei, e acredito nisso...

_Vou buscar ajuda.

Inuyasha vai se levantando, mas Kagome o para segurando firme o seu braço:

_Não vá, não me deixe aqui só.

_Vou buscar Kaede para que...

_Não há mais tempo, você nos ajudará.

Inuyasha fica pasmo e faz uma cara assustadora de espanto:

_Mas eu nunca fiz algo parecido em toda a minha vida como isto Kagome!

_Assim como eu confio em você, você deverá ser forte e confiar em mim, apenas faça o que eu disser.

_Sim, eu confio em você.

Inuyasha dá um forte e longo suspiro:

_O que eu faço?

_Primeiro, precisamos de um pouco de água limpa e algo para aquecermos o bebê, isso vai nos ajudar.

Inuyasha mais rápido que um relâmpago consegue a água, Kagome retira de si o kimono rubro que Inuyasha usara para envolvê-la e o prepara para que possa acolher a criança. Inuyasha aflito pergunta:

_Tudo certo, o que faremos?

_As contrações estão fortes e eu sinto que dentro de poucos minutos ele vai nascer, agora você precisa limpar bem suas mãos que estão sujas de terra.

Inuyasha as lavou muito bem, como Kagome orientou:

_Agora me ajude, preciso flexionar um pouco minhas pernas e aguardar, Você terá que fazer algo muito importante por mim Inuyasha, você deverá amparar a criança quando estiver saindo.

Inuyasha estava muito assustado, mas não retrucava ou ignorava nenhum dos pedidos de Kagome.

Alguns minutos se passaram e começou a parte mais crítica, a hora do nascimento, Inuyasha mesmo aflito foi forte e manteve-se calmo para que Kagome não tivesse mais uma coisa com que se preocupar, uma atitude muito sensata da parte dele. Um choro muito forte e agudo ecoa na floresta, o sol nascia no horizonte e os pássaros começaram a cantar, como que um tributo ao mais novo herdeiro do clã de Inutayshou. Rastros e feixes de luz solar atravessam a copa da árvore sagrada, tão grande e imponente, abrigou naquela noite mais um milagre, a chegada do novo príncipe.

Inuyasha, mesmo tremendo muito e emocionado toma forças e consegue embalar, do jeito dele, a criança no kimono e a olha por um instante, ele a entrega aos braços de Kagome que não se contém de alegria e emoção:

_É um lindo menino Inuyasha.

_Sim.

_Você está bem Iuyasha?

_Acho que sim, apesar de não conseguir sentir minhas pernas agora.

Kagome dá um sorriso compensador para Inuyasha que retribui com o mesmo gesto. Os dois contemplam o lindo menino, a cara do pai, mãos e cabelos de sua mãe. O bebê abre os grandes olhinhos, os olhos mais lindos que já houve neste mundo, olhos grandes cor de âmbar como os do pai e do avô:

_Inuyasha, ele é lindo, e tem os seus belos olhos!

_Ah! Pare com isso Kagome! Pobre da criança! Vai crescer como eu, um meio youkai.

_Ele é nosso filho, independente de ser um humano ou youkai, ele é nosso filho e tem nosso amor incondicionalmente!

_Sim, ele tem o nosso amor e isso basta.

A criança dorme nos braços da mãe, Kagome a contempla, Inuyasha inclina a cabeça de modo que possa enxergar o alto da copa da árvore sagrada e pensa consigo:

_"Esta árvore... de um jeito ou de outro esteve presente em vários momentos decisivos de minha vida, Kikyou...me lacrou aqui por 50 anos...foi aqui que ví Kagome pela primeira vez... foi aqui que amei Kagome pela primeira vez também, e agora, meu filho nasceu aqui... de certa forma, parece até que ela é minha protetora... obrigada."

Inuyasha acomoda cuidadosamente Kagome e a criança em seus braços com a criança, ele caminha cuidadosamente ao vilarejo:

_Inuyasha, que nome dará para ele?

Inuyasha é pego de surpresa, e não faz a mínima idéia do que dizer:

_Ahn... Eu não sou bom com isso Kagome, veja só o nome que meu pai me deu! Se isso for de família...

_Eu te ajudo então!

_Certo! Seu gosto sempre me agrada! É muito melhor que o meu! HAhaha!

_HAhaha! Sim, vamos ver... Que tal... Setsune?

_Setsune? Por quê?

_É o nome de um homem que conheci e foi uma grande pessoa.  
_Era seu pai?

_Sim.

_Certo! Vamos chamá-lo de Setsune! O nome do avô! Porque o do outro avô também é mais esquisito que o do pai dele! Haha!

_Haha! sim, Setsune...meu pequeno Setsune.

Continua...


	19. Chapter 19

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Sango e Miroku retornaram ao vilarejo, Inuyasha já acomodara Kagome em seu leito e Kaede fez os preparativos finais. Kagome descansava placidamente, ela estava fraca demais e perdera muito sangue, o bebê estava bem, mas muito debilitado por se tratar de nascer um pouco prematuro, Kaede o embalava e observava a criança e sua evolução que ainda não estava fora de riscos.

Inuyasha estava muito preocupado com ambos, não descansara nenhum minuto desde que partiu para o resgate de Kagome e está muito ferido também. Sango tratou de seus ferimentos enquanto mãe e filho recebiam o carinho e atenção da vovó Kaede. Inuyasha não tirava seus olhos um segundo sequer de cima de Kagome que estava adormecida ao lado:

_Graças a Deus eles estão bem agora.

_Inuyasha, descansasse um pouco, eles estão bem e nós cuidaremos deles até você acordar, você não descansou nada desde que saímos para resgatar Kagome, você está muito cansado e ferido, descanse e se recupere.

_Bem que eu já tentei, mas é difícil, não estou conseguindo.

_Então faremos o seguinte...

Sango arrasta um acolchoado ao lado de Kagome:

_Pronto! Durma aqui, vamos! Vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia!

Inuyasha sorriu e foi até lá se deitando com cuidado para não acordar Kagome, Sango sorriu ao ver a cena e saiu de mansinho. Inuyasha ficou um bom tempo fitando o semblante de Kagome, seu olhar era protetor e amoroso, ele pensou nas inúmeras vezes que ambos salvaram as vidas de cada um, ele percebeu que sempre tudo o que fez foi por amor e lembrou-se da noite que se passou onde juntos, trouxeram o filho tão amado ao mundo. Inuyasha percebeu naquele momento o quanto amava realmente Kagome e que a vida sem ela não fazia mais sentido:

_"Eu faria qualquer coisa...para ficar para sempre com você Kagome."

Inuyasha adormeceu sentindo o cheiro de Kagome, algo que para ele era tão doce quanto o perfume de uma rosa. Uma fragrância que o acalmava e o levava para um lugar onde não existia dor, sofrimento e medo, apenas amor.

O tempo passou e Kagome acorda, ela vira-se e vê Inuyasha adormecido ao seu lado segurando uma mecha de seu cabelo, ela sorriu, levemente e vagarosamente colocou sua mão sobre o rosto de Inuyasha que tinha um semblante angelical ao dormir, um rosto inocente, ela o fitou por alguns instantes, Inuyasha logo acordou ao sentir o calor da mão de Kagome sobre sua face, ele a olhou e sorriu candidamente, segurou a mão de Kagome sobre sua face e disse:

_Oi.

_Oi.

_Como você está se sentindo?

_Melhor, e você?

_Restaurando minhas forças aos poucos.

_Onde está Setsune?

_Kaede está com ele, não se preocupe, a velhota sabe sempre o que faz.

_Sim.

_Kagome?

_O que foi?

Inuyasha continua pressionando a mão de Kagome sobre sua face, ele a olha profundamente e com um tom de voz muito sutil e calmo ele diz:

_Kagome, nós agora somos uma família.

_Acho que sim, mas o que foi?

_Quero pedir algo, muito importante, para você.

_Diga então.

_Se você quiser, pode pensar antes de me dar uma resposta.

_Certo, mas fale então.

_Kagome, eu te amo mais que tudo nesta vida, posso não ser o tipo de homem, na verdade nem homem eu sou, mas o tipo de pessoa que você deseja ter ao seu lado em sua vida, mas eu gostaria que soubesse que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, eu a amo mais que tudo neste mundo, não tem nem palavras ou jeito para explicar.

Kagome fica vermelha, mas ainda encara Inuyasha que continua firme em seu objetivo:

_Kagome, quer se casar comigo?

Kagome fica surpresa, um sentimento de euforia enche seu coração que parece querer explodir. Seus olhos se inundam de lágrimas de felicidade ela abre um sorriso majestoso e diz:

_Sim!

Inuyasha não se contém de alegria e debruça-se sobre ela e abraça carinhosamente Kagome, ele aproxima o rosto do dela e toca seus lábios cálidos nos dela, o mundo parou, o tempo estacionou, tudo e todos não existiam, apenas os doi, almas que caminham para o mesmo rumo agora de mãos dadas à eternidade.

Continua...


	20. Chapter 20

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Os dois continuaram deitados um ao lado do outro, Kagome fita Inuyasha com os olhos e diz:

_Inuyasha?

_O que foi?

_Só que tem uma condição.

_Diga qual é que eu cumpro!

_Sabe, o sonho de toda garota é ter um casamento de verdade, com a presença de amigos, da família... Eu sei que não poderei ter isso, mas eu queria que ao menos você e eu fossemos até minha era comunicar-mos a minha família e pedir a bênção de minha mãe, é só isso que quero, e faz muito tempo que não os vejo.

_É... Você deve estar morrendo de saudades deles.

_Sim.

Kagome ao dizer isto, entristeceu e pensou um pouco em tudo o que havia acontecido até ali, pensou na possível decepção de sua mãe ao ver que sua filha havia dado a luz a um filho antes mesmo de se casar, e pior, com um hanyou.

Inuyasha compreendeu imediatamente a tristeza de sua amada companheira e disse para ela com uma cara muito alegre:

_Não fique assim! Logo que você estiver sentindo-se bem, vamos até a sua era para comunicarmos o casamento e apresentarmos Setsune, tenho certeza de que ficarão muito felizes ao verem aquele menininho lindo!

_Será Inuyasha?

_Claro que sim! Até parece que você não os conhece!

_Certo.

Kagome abre um sorriso um pouco acanhado dentre os lábios, mas já é o suficiente para Inuyasha sentir-se satisfeito.

...

Alguns dias passaram-se, Kagome já está bem disposta e o pequeno Setsune está forte e sadio. Inuyasha está um pouco nervoso, mas toma forças e arrasta a companheira e o filho até o poço Come Ossos:

_Inuyasha, não acha melhor deixar isso pra outra hora?

_Hum...Não! Vamos fazer isso agora mesmo Kagome! Venha!

Inuyasha segurou Kagome nos braços, ela carregava consigo Setsune, juntos atravessaram o poço:

_Nossa! Ele passou também!

_INUYASHA! QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ PULA NUM POÇO COM UM BEBÊ E NÂO SABE SE ELE VAI PASSAR! ELE PODERIA TER SE MACHUCADO!

_Poderia mas não aconteceu nada!

Souta escuta os berros de Inuyasha e da irmã no fundo do poço e corre para recebê-lo:

_Mamãe! O Inuyasha e a Kagome estão aqui!

Setsune começou a chorar com a briga dos dois e Souta ouviu:

_Mamãe! Eles estão aqui e trouxeram um gatinho também!

Inuyasha sai do poço furioso com Souta gritando:

_Podem até chamar meu filho de cachorro, mas de gato!! Isso é um insulto!  
_AHHHH! - Souta grita de susto ao ver a irmã sair do poço com um bebê no colo - Mamãe! O Inuyasha raptou uma criança! E a Kagome ajudou!

Kagome fica irada e responde:

_Que raptou que nada! Seu idiota! Essa criança é minha!

_E desde quando você tem uma criança maninha?

Kagome fica de cara no chão sem saber, ao certo, o que dizer:

_Hum....Este é o meu filho e do Inuyasha, seu sobrinho. Pronto! Falei! Não era isso o que você queria ouvir!

_AHHHHHH!! MAMÃE! A KAGOME TEVE UM FILHO DO CARA DE CACHORRO!!

_Quem aqui é cara de cachorro?! - Inuyasha retrucou muito bravo.

A mãe de Kagome não queria saber de nada, ela saiu correndo de dentro de casa aos prantos para reencontrar a filha:

_Kagome! Minha filha! Por que você sumiu deste jeito! Eu fiquei preocupada!

_Mamãe!

As duas se abraçaram enquanto Inuyasha olhava Souta muito zangado. A mãe de Ka gome, olhou o pequeno menino e falou:

_Vamos entrar, assim conversaremos.

A prestativa senhora serviu um chá para todos enquanto Kagome e Inuyasha contavam tudo o que havia acontecido. Souta e o Vovô estavam estupefatos e apavorados:

_AHH!! Meu netinbho é um youkai!! Ahhh... Buáááááá..!!

_AHHH! Meu sobrinho tem cara de cachorro!!

_Olha aqui Souta, se você não parar com esse negócio eu arranco a sua língua! - Inuyasha estava irritado.

_AHH! Ele vai arrancar minha língua!!

E as horas se passaram e tudo fora esclarecido e Inuyasha completou:

_Por isso estamos aqui hoje, trouxemos Setsune para que a avó o conhecesse e também para eu fazer meu pedido.

Inuyasha se levanta e caminha até a mãe de Kagome, ele a olha diretamente nos olhos e segura a sua mão direita nas dele e fala:

_Senhora Higurashi, seria um grande gosto para mim se a senhora me concedesse a mão de sua filha Kagome em casamento.

A doce e gentil mãe de Kagome emociona-se com o pedido de Inuyasha e o abraça dizendo:

_Mas é claro que sim, apenas faça minha filha muito feliz, meu filho!

Todos então comemoraram aplaudindo a mãe de Kagome e Inuyasha que estava muito ruborizado e acabara de vencer seu maior inimigo, a sua timidez.

Os detalhes foram acertados, haveria duas cerimônias, uma em cada era para que todos os amigos e a família pudessem participar e compartilhar da alegria de ambos, a mãe de Kagome preparara um belo vestido para a filha e pela primeira vez, Inuyasha tira sem relutar o kimono vermelho e coloca uma outra roupa, o kimono do seu casamento, já que ele não havia se sentido confortável com o terno e a gravata.

A cerimônia começa e Inuyasha espera junto dos outros o cortejo da noiva até a árvore sagrada.

Continua...


	21. Chapter 21

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

A primeira das cerimônias fora realizada na era de Kagome. Inuyasha aguardava muito ansioso a chegada de Kagome, a família e ele aguardavam o cortejo de Kagome ao pé da árvore sagrada. Kagome sai à entrada da casa, os olhos de Inuyasha se enchem de luz, nunca Kagome estivera tão bela em toda a sua vida como naquele dia com seu magnífico vestido de noiva. Inuyasha sente seu coração ser inflamado de um sentimento maravilhoso e inexplicável, Kagome sente-se também assim.

Ela caminha passo a passo, calmamente seguindo seu cortejo na direção de Inuyasha, enquanto caminha ela o olha no fundo dos olhos e fala a sí mesma:

_"Inuyasha, a você entrego a minha vida, como tantas vezes eu já o fiz."  
E Inuyasha como que compreendesse o olhar de Kagome também fala em introspecção:

_"Tantas vezes o fez, mas nunca se arrependeu... e nunca irá, isso eu prometo Kagome!"  
A mãe de Kagome entrega à filha as mãos de Inuyasha que a recebe com um belo sorriso. Os corações quase não suportam a alegria, porém se abstém de qualquer manifestação fervorosa, como desejam.

O avô de Kagome inicia o discurso da cerimônia, Souta e a mãe acompanham emocionados. Kagome está muito feliz e Inuyasha não fica atrás. Então o vovô diz:

_Inuyasha, aceita Kagome como a sua legítima esposa, para amar e honrar por toda a sua vida?

Inuyasha tem um olhar muito amoroso para com a menina e a fita carinhosamente e diz segurando suavemente suas mãos:

_Sim.

Kagome não pisca e aguarda:

_Kagome, aceita Inuyasha como o seu legítimo esposo, para amar e honrar por toda a sua vida?

Kagome quase é sufocada pela alegria que sente, mas consegue falar mesmo que com muita dificuldade:

_Sim.

_Então, se é de vontade de ambos, com a graça de Deus e nossa benção, eu vos declaro marido e mulher!

A mãe e Souta aplaudem, vovô está muito orgulhoso da boa cerimônia que acabara de realizar, Inuyasha e Kagome estão um pouco atônitos e ficam apenas se olhando, mal acreditam que acabaram de se casar, o vovô espera e eufórico adverte:

_Andem! Cadê o beijo! Isso é um casamento!

Os dois sorriem para o vovô, e por fim, aproximam-se lentamente um do outro, Inuyasha, com uma das mãos toca a face de Kagome e conseguinte, os seus lábios nos dela.

Estava selada a união. Um amor para a eternidade aos olhos de todos.

O casal comemora um pouco com a família e seguem para a Sengoku Jidai, lá os amigos os aguardam para a próxima cerimônia, que desta vez, é realizada por Miroku.

Sango e Shippou choram de emoção ao presenciar a união dos amigos, não faltava o mesmo entusiasmo de anteriormente no casal que realizava a segunda cerimônia como se fosse à primeira.

O vilarejo de Kaede anoitece em festa, os amigos e todos os moradores prepararam uma grande comemoração para a união. Kagome retira-se um instantepara colocar o pequenino Setsune dormir, mas logo retorna a presença de seu esposo e dos amigos.

Desde a fuga de Kagome, Inuyasha havia se tornado um ser mais tolerante com as decisões e atos de Kagome, ele a tratava com um pouco mais de carinho e atenção, assim como a doce e meiga garota merecia. Inuyasha nunca mais queria passar por aquilo novamente, o medo, a angústia e o receio de nunca mais poder ver, tocar ou falar a Kagome.

Continua...


	22. Chapter 22

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Após as comemorações o casal se retira, mas a lua de mel é um pouco agitada já que Setsune acorda quase que de hora em hora. Inuyasha como sempre fica bravo e resmungando, mas nunca se nega a auxiliar Kagome fazendo seu papel de pai e cuidando da criança, pois, sempre depois, Kagome o recompensa com muitos beijos e abraços.

Os dias e as semanas passam Setsune já engatinha, o pequenino menino de cabelos negros e olhos de âmbar têm a simpatia de todos que se aproximam, Kagome e Inuyasha estão muito felizes.

Com um pouco de esforço e a ajuda de Miroku que além de ter realizado a cerimônia é o padrinho de casamento, construíram uma bela casa para a família.

Kagome e Sango, as duas comadres, passavam o dia cuidando de Setsune e vendo o pequenino crescer fazendo suas gracinhas de bebê. Inuyasha sentia uma grande paz no coração e pela primeira vez ele dizia a si mesmo que não usaria a jóia para tornar-se um youkai completo, pois agora seu filho e Kagome dependiam do seu amor e ele não estava mais sozinho neste mundo.

...

Um imenso e diabólico castelo suspenso em nuvens no céu, uma voz masculina ecoa dentre suas paredes:

_Kaoru... Incompetente! Devo fazer pelas minhas próprias vias.  
Uma mão de homem esmaga dentre os dedos uma pena. A sua frente um espelho d'agua que mostrava a imagem de Kagome e Setsune.

...

Kagome sente um enorme calafrio e abraça Setsune, ela procura com os olhos, como que num impulso instintivo, a localização de Inuyasha que também sente o mesmo mau presságio e corre para sua casa:

_Kagome!

Ele sente-se aliviado ao ver Kagome abraçando Setsune, os dois estavam bem, ela olha para o marido e diz assustada:

_Inuyasha, estou com medo, tive um mau presságio.

_Eu também e não gostei nada disso. Vamos ter mais cuidado de hoje em diante, não custa nada.  
_Sim.

As palavras de Inuyasha confortaram momentaneamente a alma aflita de Kagome, mas ela passa o dia todo se sentindo como que acuada.

...

Sesshoumaru para de repente, Jaken o olha e pergunta:

_O que houve senhor Sesshoumaru?

_Nada, apenas um mau presságio, Tomaremos mais cuidado de hoje em diante, sinto uma energia maligna muito grande e próxima. Rin, de hoje em diante não saia sozinha por aí, fique sempre perto de mim e de Jaken.

_Sim!

A menina diz isso com um sorriso nos lábios como que se não desse importância ao perigo que assustou Sesshoumaru a ponto de fazê-lo pausar sua marcha.

Continua...


	23. Chapter 23

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Mais alguns dias se passaram desde então. Inuyasha cortava lenha junto de Miroku quando houve os gritos de socorro de Kagome e o choro de Setsune:

_KAGOME!

Inuyasha sai correndo acompanhado de Miroku até a casa que construíra para morar com a esposa e o filho, quando chega, o que vê é Sango muito aflita e machucada exterminando alguns youkais lagarto. Inuyasha muito preocupado, ainda escuta os gritos angustiados da esposa, mas já não houve a voz do filho, ele termina com os que restam usando sua espada e corre para dentro da casa chamando por Kagome:

_Kagome! O que houve?

Kagome estava ajoelhada no chão abraçando algo que Inuyasha pensava ser o filho, ele sai da porta e se aproxima mais parando na frente dela e se ajoelhando também.

Kagome tinha um olhar vazio, como que se arrancou a sua alma, ela abraçava uma manta que estava envolta em Setsune e derramava algumas lágrimas. Inuyasha sente que é inútil perguntar a ela naquele instante onde está o filho, ele entra em pânico e sai revirando a casa à procura da criança, mas não encontra nada, somente aí ele pôde compreender a dura e triste realidade, Setsune não estava mais ali.

Inuyasha saiu correndo de casa atrás do rastro do seu filho, o que foi inútil, chegando a certo ponto da floresta ele desaparecera.

Inuyasha cai de joelhos e começa a socar o chão num sinal de represália a si mesmo:

_Por quê? Como isso pôde acontecer? Quem faria uma coisa destas? Que tipo de pai eu sou que não protege o próprio filho?

Depois de muitas horas ele retorna com um semblante de profunda tristeza e desesperança, muito sujo por caminhar e entrar em vários lugares procurando o filho e machucado por ervas-da-ninha.

Ao chegar, ele vê Kagome na mesma posição, tantas horas passadas e ela continuava ali sem mecher um músculo, Sango e Miroku tentam inutilmente reanimá-la. Inuyasha chega, entra em silêncio, ajoelha-se novamente perante Kagome, olha por um instante aquele semblante desesperançoso e de dor que carrega sua amada, ele a abraça num gesto brusco e como poucas vezes fizera na vida derrama suas lágrimas dizendo:

_Kagome... Perdoe-me... Eu... Não fui bom o suficiente... Para protegê-los.

Kagome não tem nenhuma reação ela continua parada em choque, o que machuca mais ainda o coração de Inuyasha fazendo-o soluçar de tanto chorar.

Continua...


	24. Chapter 24

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Passaram-se alguns dias, a contagem do tempo é desnecessária quando para Inuyasha e Kagome parece ser uma eternidade. Inuyasha passa dia e noite percorrendo por aí em busca de Setsune. Desde que o filho fora seqüestrado, Kagome não se alimenta mais, vive deitada em seu leito, muito fraca e extremamente deprimida, não falou mais nem uma palavra desde que seu filho lhe fora arrancado dos braços pelos lagartos, o mais que ela consegue é apenas chorar incontrolavelmente, às vezes por todo o dia.

Inuyasha, além de sentir a dor incomenssurável da perda do filho amado, vê a cada dia Kagome definhar sobre o leito sem vontade alguma de viver. Aquela situação deixava-o completamente louco e desesperado, ele não suportaria mais uma perda.

...

No palácio suspenso nas nuvens de aspecto diabólico um homem observava Setsune.

Ele havia o colocado em uma espécie de câmara onde a criança repousava em um líquido avermelhado inconsciente. As gargalhadas do homem eram tenebrosas e ecoava pelos salões do castelo, um youkai lagarto entra na saleta onde o homem está com Setsune:

_Mestre Kido, tudo está preparado.

_Ótimo, comecemos logo, mal posso esperar para colocar meu plano de vingança em prática, todos os descendentes de Inutayshou e aqueles que cruzarem meu caminho pagarão muito caro.

O youkai aciona uma espécie de válvula que faz o líquido da câmara borbulhar, Kido aproxima-se com um punhal prateado, semelhante ao de Kaoru e entoa um mantra. O pequenino corpo de Setsune começa a sofrer uma mutação aceleradíssima.

...

Kagome sente uma forte dor em seu peito e desesperada põe-se a chorar e gritar freneticamente:

_SETSUNE! SETSUNE! MEU FILHO! NÃO! SETSUNE! ELE PRECISA DA MINHA AJUDA! SETSUNE!

Inuyasha, por sorte, estava chegando quando escuta os berros cheios de lamento e desespero de Kagome, ele corre para acudi-la, ela estava caída ao chão no meio da casa indo na direção na porta como que para sair socorrer alguém:

_KAGOME! O que é isso? KAGOME!

_SETSUNE! ELE PRECISA DE MIM!

_Kagome...

Inuyasha enche seus olhos de tristeza e abraça Kagome, ele sabe o que ela sente, mas não pode fazer nada para ajudar. Kagome para, de súbito, de gritar pelo filho. Inuyasha fica assustado, Kagome não está respirando e seu coração parou, Inuyasha entra em pânico:

_KAGOME! KAGOME! ACORDE! KAGOME!

O desespero pelo filho fora tão grande que ela fora acometida de uma parada cardiorespiratória, Inuyasha tenta reanimar Kagome:

_Vamos Kagome! Acorde! Por Favor! Kagome, viva! Kagome, viva!

Inuyasha cai debruçado sobre o corpo de Kagome chorando muito, pois ela não responde ao seu chamado e não reage:

_Kagome, viva ao menos... Por mim... Eu amo você... Não posso mais viver sem você... Abra os olhos... Fale comigo... Não faça isso comigo! Acorde! Acorde!

Kagome não demonstra sinais, Inuyasha a abraça com força aos soluços:

_Kagome, viva...viva...pelo nosso amor! Viva... Por nós... Viva... Eu amo você...

Inuyasha, agarrado firmemente a Kagome começa a gritar num ato desesperador e sôfrego em uma crise de choro:

_VAMOS! ACORDE! VIVA! EU AMO VOCÊ! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO!EU AMO VOCÊ!EU AMO VOCÊ! OUVIU ISSO! ACORDE!EU AMO VOCÊ!

Inuyasha apertou Kagome contra o peito tremendo e chorando, Kagome levemente levanta uma das mãos e toca o rosto de Inuyasha que muito aliviado tem um gesto brusco trazendo para perto do seu rosto o dela e lhe dando um beijo muito ardente, contendo todo o seu alívio e alegria em vê-la viva em seus braços.

Continua...


	25. Chapter 25

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Inuyasha se torna mais rigoroso e toma medidas mais frenéticas e ásperas com relação à Kagome depois do dia em que ela quase morreu agora ele a obrigava a se alimentar, muitas vezes ele a segurava firmemente a forçando engolir, pois só assim ela se alimentava, desde então, ele não ficava nem um pouco feliz em ter que ser duro e bruto com relação a isso, mas era um mal necessário, ou isso, ou a vida de Kagome poderia se esvanecer como a neblina.

...

Kagome não falava com ninguém, nem mesmo com ele, ela passava o dia sentada ou deitada no lugar em que a deixavam, sem mexer um músculo.

A única vez em que Kagome se levantou e caminhou para algum lugar foi muito triste, ela foi até o armário de Setsune e pegou uma de suas vestimentas abraçando com força e chorando, depois, embalou a roupa em seus braços e começou a cantar, como se fizera naquele momento seu filho dormir. Inuyasha não suportava mais este tipo de coisa, ele não tinha controle emocional e muito menos delicadeza acabando sempre por ficar bravo e gritar com ela:

_O que é isso Kagome? Vamos pare! Chega! Eu não agüênto mais te ver sofrer assim! Este não é nosso filho! São somente as vestes dele! Acorde Kagome! Volte para a realidade!

Kagome vivia agora em um mundo à parte do real, ela também não ouvia mais a voz das pessoas que estavam a sua volta. Inuyasha agonizava seu rancor no peito, mas em silêncio tentando mostrar-se forte e confiante de que encontraria o filho e o traria de volta.

....

_Mestre Kido.

_Sim, fale.

_A mutação está completa, venha.

Kido abre os olhos e aguarda o momento em que seus lacaios retiram Setsune da câmara, a mutação estva completa, Kido olha maravilhado:

_Magnífico! Apesar de ser o filho de uma humana e um hanyou, este rapaz aparenta ser muito forte, vamos ver como Inuyasha ficará ao ser morto pelo próprio filho. Hahahahaha!

Setsune não era mais um bebê, saia da câmara um lindo e forte jovem de cabelos negros e olhos de âmbar muito expressivos. Kido entrega a ele uma vestimenta, uma espada e coloca no pescoço do garoto um kotodama para se certificar de que irá o obedecer:

_Se vista.

_Quem sou eu? O que é isto?

_Deixe-me apresentar, meu nome é Kido o mestre da escuridão e você é Setsune, o meu querido filho.

_Filho... Setsune...

_Vamos garoto, você deve estar exausto, se vista que papai vai te explicar tudo.

Enquanto Setsune se veste Kido conta uma mentira após a outra e o garoto acredita, pois acha que ele é seu pai e só quer seu bem:

_Papai, quando o senhor deseja que eu ataque aquele monstro chamado Inuyasha e a sua humana?

_Calma filho! Primeiro descanse, depois decidiremos.

Kido tinha um brilho aldaz nos olhos e um sorriso de prazer nos lábios, a vingança já havia sido desencadeada, era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Continua...


	26. Chapter 26

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Passaram-se três anos desde o rapto de Setsune. Inuyasha não perdera a esperança de reaver o filho. Kagome estava melhor, graças ao amor e teimosia de Inuyasha, ela estava bem, aceitara melhor os fatos, porém ainda sofria com a ausência de Setsune, mas controlava-se e retomou o curso da vida. Apesar de todos estes problemas, o casamento de Inuyasha e Kagome corria normalmente, com brigas, desentendimentos, ciúmes mas o que prevalecia era o amor e compreensão.

Era noite de inverno, a neve começou a cair, da janela Kagome observa os flocos em queda:

_Olha Inuyasha! Está nevando!

_Hum... Sério?

Inuyasha se aproxima da janela para observar melhor:

_Está mesmo, vou buscar mais lenha para o fogo.

Miroku e Sango estavam juntos com Shippou, na casa do casal. Todos tomavam muito cuidado para não tocarem no nome de Setsune ou falar algo que faça com que Kagome relembre pois ela sempre chora. O jantar foi servido pelas moças, estava maravilhoso, Miroku comeu até ficar redondo! Shippou também adorou. Inuyasha comia com o pensamento nas nuvens, ele estava pensando no filho, agora teria três anos, imagina se ele está bem, se ele está vivo. Kagome interrompe-o:

_Inuyasha, está tudo bem?

_Hum... Que? Ah! Sim.

_Tem certeza? Está com uma cara!

_Tudo bem, estou cansado apenas.

Inuyasha levanta-se e despede-se de todos para dormir, Kagome compreende que ele esconde algo dela e que está triste. Miroku, Sango e Shippou vão para os leitos também. Kagome recolhe a mesa e vai deitar-se.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, encontra Inuyasha acordado, com o olhar distante, muito pensativo e concentrado. Ela caminha vagarosamente e deita-se ao seu lado com cuidado, ela abraça o marido e diz bem baixinho ao seu ouvido:

_Eu também estou triste, sempre estive, minha vida está escura, mas você sempre me mostrou o lado bom de continuar. O que está havendo com você, não parece o Inuyasha que eu conheci, aquele cara que está sempre na frente, forte, não fica preocupado com nada, a pessoa que me ensinou a ser forte e tentar superar as situações sempre com a esperança de um novo dia... o que houve?

_Nem sempre é possível manter este pensamento otimista todo o tempo, às vezes os fortes também enfraquecem, mesmo que por instantes.

Kagome olhava para ele com um semblante acolhedor, ela beijou a sua face e disse:

_Quando eu caí você me segurou, se você cair estou aqui pra te segurar também.

Inuyasha segurou a mão de Kagome que repousava sobre seu ombro e virou-se para ela, a olhou nos olhos e a abraçou derramando algumas lágrimas:

_Eu não fui capaz de protegê-los.

_Pare de falar bobeira! Você sempre nos protegeu muito bem! E não importa o que houve, é passado, agora temos que esperar e acreditar um no outro, um dia vamos encontrá-lo, eu sinto isso!

Inuyasha beijou os lábios de Kagome e juntos dormiram abraçados naquela noite fria de inverno enquanto a neve caía do céu.

Não muito longe dali, Setsune estava acampado preparando-se para a primeira investida contra os seus supostos inimigos, ele havia se tornado um jovem muito forte e habilidoso:

_Amanhã, a guerra será iniciada, eles vão pagar por terem aprisionado meu pai todos aqueles anos.

...

Sesshoumaru observa os flocos de neve cair do céu, Jaken sai da cabana onde estão para chamar o mestre que está do lado de fora:

_Senhor Sesshoumaru, Rin terminou o jantar!

_Estou indo.

Sesshoumaru observava a neve e pensava consigo:

_"Agora eu entendo op que queria dizer-me na noite em que morreu, pai".

Sesshoumaru entra na cabana, o jantar estava servido, delícioso como sempre era tudo vindo das mãos de Rin. A menina havia crescido uma bela garota de treze anos que encantava e enchiam os olhos de todos que a vissem.

Sesshoumaru ficava quieto a maior parte do tempo, apenas a observando, o sorriso de Rin era algo contagiante e acalentador ao mesmo tempo, Sesshoumaru não poderia mais viver sem este sorriso. Rin já era uma moça, muito linda, e o coração de Sesshoumaru disparava todas as vezes em que a garota, ingenuamente, o abraçava ou segurava sua mão.

Aquele sentimento perturbava Sesshoumaru, mas ao mesmo tempo o fazia feliz, Jaken estva já percebendo o que se passava, pois, Sesshoumaru havia se tornado uma pessoa mais suscetível aos caprichos e desejos de Rin, o que deixava Jaken furioso e com ciúmes.  
_Estava bom o jantar Senhor Sesshoumaru?

_Sim, obrigada.

Jaken arregala os olhos, nunca Sesshoumaru havia lhe agradecido alguma refeição ou dito que estava bom Jaken estava fumegante de inveja. Sesshoumaru entrega o prato vazio a Rin, ao fazer tal gesto, sua mão toca, inconscientemente, a mão de Rin que lança um olhar terno ao amo. Sesshoumaru a olha confuso e corado. Sesshoumaru estava corado, acreditam! Jaken não concebia tal fato e amarra uma cara horrorosa de raiva.  
Sesshoumaru solta a mão de Rin com muita delicadeza:

_Perdoe-me, não foi minha intenção.

_Não há problema, sei que o senhor Sesshoumaru quer apenas o meu bem, e eu, quero o senhor também, muito bem.

Aquelas palavras saíram dos lábios de Rin muito sedutoras, Sesshoumaru chega a sentir um arrepio, porém não perde a compostura ou o controle de suas feições, ele continua sério, apenas seu olhar se encontrou tímido, querendo fugir dos olhos de Rin quando ela proferiu estas palavras.

Sesshoumaru levanta-se e sai até a sacada para olhar por mais um tempo a neve enquanto Rin recolhe a mesa e Jaken se prepara furioso e cheio de ciúmes, para dormir.

Continua...


	27. Chapter 27

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Amanhece Setsune deitado debaixo de uma árvore sente que flocos de neve caem em seu rosto, apesar do amanhecer, a neve continua caindo muito calmamente, ele acorda com o brilho do sol em seu rosto, está um pouco frio e ele se aquece entrelaçando os braços em seu kimono roxo:

_Está na hora, devo iniciar a minha vingança, pela honrra de meu pai Kido.

Setsune torna sua expressão muito severa, seu coração se enche de ódio por Inuyasha e Kagome, ele acredita nas palavras de Kido sem questioná-las, pois tem consigo que Kido é o seu pai. Apesar de não conhecer Kagome e Inuyasha ele teve as informações de Kido que estes seriam um hanyou com cara de cachorro e uma humana que vive com ele. Setsune olha a lâmina de sua espada e põe-se a caminho da cabana de Inuyasha e Kagome com muita cautela.

.......

Inuyasha não consegui dormir direito por toda a noite, ficara com seus pensamentos muito atarefados pensando em tudo o que acontecera, ele olhava a neve caindo pela fresta da janela.

Inuyasha se levanta cuidadosamente e dá um beijo de bom dia no rosto de Kagome que ainda dorme placidamente.

Sango e Miroku já estavão acordados e tomando o café quando Inuyasha apareceu e juntou-se à estes:

_Bom dia!

_Bom dia Inuyasha! - Miroku disse.

_Kagome está vindo? - Sango pergunta.

_Ela ainda dorme, melhor deixá-la descansar um pouco.

Miroku o olha com aquela cara de quem pensou perversões:

_Ah! Inuyasha trabalhou a noite toda!! Hahahaha!

_Pare de falar besteiras, seu devasso! Ela estava dormindo tão bem, que apenas, não quis acordá-la.

_Bom, a neve está parando aos poucos de cair, acho melhor vocês dois irem cortar mais um pouco de lenha, pois esta noite parece-me que será bem fria.

_Sim Sango. Venha Miroku, temos de providenciar o material para nos aquecermos.

_Certo Inuyasha! Até logo Sango!

_Até logo para os dois! Se cuidem!

Miroku e Inuyasha foram cortar mais lenha para o fogo enquanto Sango adiantava-se cuidando da arrumação. Kagome logo acorda e vai até a cozinha:

_Bom dia Sango!

_Bom dia Kagome!

_Nossa! Dormí demais!

_Hahaha! Isso acontece!

_Onde estão Inuyasha e Miroku?

_Ah! Foram buscar mais lenha para o fogo, aproveitaram que a neve está parando de cair agora.

_Hum...Bom, eu vou sair e tirar um pouco da neve que está na nossa porta, ou ficaremos logo trancados aqui!

_Certo, mas se agasalhe, está um bocado frio!

_Tá!

Kagome agasalhou-se com um xale muito belo verde que contrastava com seu kimono de inverno rosado, ela ficava ainda mais bela em roupas medievais. Kagome pegou uma pá e saiu até a porta da cabana onde começou a retirar a neve que havia se depositado nas soleiras.

Setsune estava de tocaia quando avista a belíssima jovem com a pá, ele fica paralisado, um sentimento muito forte faz com que seu coração acelere, ele não entende bem o porquê, mas aquela jovem bela havia despertado dentro de si uma sensação extraordinária que até então nunca havia experimentado antes. Ela era a mulher mais linda e graciosa que havia visto em toda a sua vida, ele não tem reação apenas a observa de longe escondido com seu belo par de olhos de âmbar. A espada que havia sido desembainhada agora retornara o seu suporte, ele era incapaz de atentar contra a vida de um ser tão especial para ele naquele momento. Confuso ele sai correndo, Kagome escuta um barulho dentre as árvores:

_Inuyasha é você?

Setsune já havia saído de lá, ela pensou que fosse Inuyasha, mas logo se convenceu de que poderia ser apenas um animal se abrigando do frio, ela virou-se e adentrou a cabana.

Setsune correu sem parar, um turbilhão de emoções inundava seu ser naquele momento, até que, muito cansado ele para e cai de joelhos levando suas mãos a sua face:

_Eu estou... Completamente...encantado por aquela mulher! Não pode ser! Acho que... Estou apaixonado por ela.

O sofrimento e confusão de Setsune tiram gargalhadas de satisfação do rosto de Kido que o observa pelo espelho d'água.

Continua...


	28. Chapter 28

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Alguns dias se passaram dede que Setsune fugiu ao ver Kagome. Aquele sentimento bagunçava a sua cabeça e seu coração, ele estava realmente apaixonado pela garota. Ele passou a todos os dias caminhar até a cabana de Kagome e ficar a observando por muito tempo, aquilo lhe fazia bem, ele se sentia realizado até que um dia ele foi pego.

A tarde estava não muito gélida, a neve estava se dissipando, Setsune acompanhava cada movimento de Kagome escondido atrás de uma árvore, ela percebeu que alguém a espionava, virou-se estrategicamente na direção dele que se encolheu apressado com receio de ela tê-lo visto. Kagome pegou de relance os olhos de Setsune e pensou:

_"Hum! Olhos de âmbar a me observar!Inuyasha...querendo me assustar."

Kagome caminha devagar em direção até a árvore e fala:

_Sei que você está aí, apareça!

Setsune assustou-se:

_"Como ela me viu!"

Não tinha jeito, ele saiu. Kagome ficou muito espantada ao ver que não era Inuyasha, ela ficou sem reação. Um lindo jovem, cabelos negros, olhos dourados, feições semelhantes às de Inuyasha que a fizeram acreditar por um momento que fosse ele, mas logo caiu em si vendo o kimono roxo e a espada diferente:

_Você não é Inuyasha. Quem é você e o que quer?

Setsune ficara mudo, mas, lembrou-se das instruções de Kido e iniciou sua estratégia:  
_Eu...sinceramente...não sei.

Kagome olhou para Setsune e pensou que este realmente não o sabia e apiedou-se do rapaz:

_Você está bem? O que fazia aqui?

_Eu não sei, acordei em meio a floresta com uma forte dor de cabeça e caminhei aleatoriamente, não era minha intenção a espionar, estava apenas descansando.

Kagome compadeceu-se e ofereceu como sempre o faz, seus préstimos ao jovem:

_Venha, vamos entrar, melhor descansar em um local aquecido do que em meio à neve.

_Obrigado.

_Não precisa agradecer, aposto que faria o mesmo por mim, você parece-me ser um bom homem.

_Na verdade hanyou.

_O quê? Como assim?

Setsune cometera um descuido falando algo assim para quem está desmemoriado, mas logo completou:

_Eu me lembro apenas de escutar vozes gritando e me chamando de hanyou.

_"Coitadinho! Deve ter sido atacado por pessoas de algum vilarejo, só porque é um hanyou, não sei porque mas vejo uma boa alma dentro dos olhos deste rapaz, lembra-me muito Inuyasha."

Setsune adentrou a cabana, Kagome apresentou-o e explicou a história para Sango que logo prepara um chá para aquecê-lo, Kagome traz um cobertor e deposita nos ombros de Setsune. Ele estava com a testa queimando, estava febril devido a todo o frio que tomara nas últimas semanas.

A febre aumentava rapidamente, ele estava muito debilitado a cada hora que passava, Kagome preparou seu leito e o levou até ele:

Deite-se aqui e descanse, você está com uma febre muito alta, vou preparar alguns rmédios, enquanto isso, você descansa aqui.

Sem hesitar Setsune agradece e deita-se, ele sente nos lençóis e cobertores o cheiro agradável de Kagome:

_"Este cheiro...é dela...é muito bom."

Ele logo adormece.

Continua...


	29. Chapter 29

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Enquanto Setsune descansava na cabana de Kagome e Inuyasha, não muito longe Sesshoumaru caminhava com seus companheiros.

A noite cai, ainda estava um pouco frio, Sesshoumaru observava as águas congeladas do lago que refletiam a luz do luar enquanto as estrelas brilhavam no céu como pequenas pérolas embebidas em um mar negro.

O youkai andava no último ano um pouco atormentado devido a um nobre e puro sentimento que aflorara em seu coração, de nenhuma forma, ele queria que este sentimento o dominasse ou extrapolasse os limites do seu silêncio interior, na cabeça de Sesshoumaru, pensamentos confusos, lembranças, recordações dolorosas e outras felizes que estavam até então adormecidas acordaram. Ele não aceitava de modo algum a idéia de viver ao lado de uma humana como seu pai e Inuyasha fizeram, mas, todas as vezes que olhava para Rin, seu coração era inundado e inflamado de uma ansiedade incontrolável, que, pouco a pouco, ele perdia o controle a cada dia que se passava:

_O que está havendo comigo? Qual o propósito disso? Eu não posso admitir algo assim!

Sesshoumaru, confuso e de certa forma assustado, tentava se livrar daquele sentimento, mas era tudo em vão, a cada instante que pensava na hipótese de deixar Rin para todo o sempre, ele sentia como se parte de seu ser morresse, não seria concebível mais uma vida sem Rin ao seu lado. Desde então Sesshoumaru resolveu ficar ao lado de Rin, mas, manter este amor em segredo para a eternidade.

_Senhor Sesshoumru?

Rin chega por trás do youkai que é pego em meio aos seus pensamentos de sobressalto o assustando:

_Rin! É você, não percebi que estava me observando.

_Já o venho fazendo há algum tempo, está um pouco frio, não acha melhor juntar-se a nós ao redor da fogueira?

_Não, estou bem.

Rin sorriu calidamente e se aproximou em passos curtos do youkai sentando-se ao seu lado às margens do lago:

_Puxa! Essas estrelas estão maravilhosas hoje! Nunca as tinha visto tão brilhantes e belas antes!

Sesshoumaru fica calado e apenas olha a garota de um lance de olhar. Rin devagarzinho se aproxima dele e agarra seu braço:

_Brrrr!!! Está frio!

Rin sempre havia feito tal gesto em dias frios de inverno, agarrando o braço de Sesshoumaru para se aquecer, mas aquele inverno era diferente, Sesshoumaru estava muito incomodado com aquilo, Rin percebe e pergunta:

_O que foi? Algum problema?

_Não, nada.

Rin continua agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru e acaba recostando sua cabeça no ombro dele, ela diz:

_Sabe, aquele dia em que Kaoru me atingiu com o punhal, eu chorava de medo.

Sesshoumaru virou calmamente o rosto e escutava com olhar apreensivo as palavras que saíam quase que sussurradas dos lábios de Rin, que continuou:

_Tive muito medo de nunca mais poder ver o senhor Sesshoumaru de novo. Medo de nunca mais estar com você.

Sesshoumaru ergue levemente uma das sobrancelhas como que num sinal de surpresa, pois, Rin sempre se referiu a ele como senhor e pela primeira vez ela o chamou de você:

_Tive muito, muito medo mesmo, de nunca mais poder tocar a sua mão, agarrar seu braço como agora e o que mais me assustava é que eu nunca mais poderia esperar pelo dia de hoje.

Sesshoumaru fica sério, não diz uma palavra e muito menos move seus músculos:

_Medo deste dia nunca chegar, o dia em que eu tivesse idade suficiente para expressar todo o meu sentimento de ternura, carinho e amor ao senhor Sesshoumaru.

Rin levanta levemente a cabeça e aproxima seu rosto do dele olhando fixamente em seus olhos e dizendo:

_Uma vez, o Senhor disse que minha presença o alegrava como as rosas também o faziam, eu queria ser uma rosa, para poder beijar o senhor sem me sentir envergonhada, mas não posso o fazer sem que isto ocorra.

Sesshoumaru fecha os olhos por um instante e os abre levemente dizendo:

_Então Rin, fingirei que hoje você é uma de minhas rosas.

Sesshoumaru toca levemente com seus lábios os de Rin em um beijo cheio de ternura e carinho como que se beijasse a pétalas de rosas. Sesshoumaru sentiu que sua existência dependia da existência de Rin, nem um e nem outro conseguiriam viver neste mundo sem a presença do outro.

Quando Inutayshou mandou Sesshoumaru procurar a quem se proteger ele referia-se a isto, o real sentido da vida não é o poder, mas sim o amor, o ato de amar e ser amado por alguém.

Continua...


	30. Chapter 30

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Setsune acorda, ainda é noite, ele escuta a voz de Inuyasha ralhando com Kagome em um cômodo próximo, ambos falam a respeito da presença do estranho garoto na casa, Inuyasha tem um mau pressentimento e insiste para que Kagome o mande sair de lá:

_Este cara não me cheira bem, ele deve partir amanhã.

_Deixe de ser turrão e ciumento, Inuyasha! Ele deve ser um pouco mais novo que você apenas e também é um hanyou que foi atacado! Você poderia estar em situação semelhante!

_Ah! Kagome...

A discussão seguiu por um longo tempo, até que Inuyasha furioso saiu da casa para tentar se acalmar, Kagome preparou um chá para tomar junto com o visitante. Ela adentrou o quarto com a bandeja:

_Olá!

_Oi senhora.

_Trouxe um chá para nos aquecermos e conversarmos um pouco.

Quando Kagome foi entrando, ela tropeça, Setsune como que num rápido reflexo socorre a garota com a bandeja a segurando, os dois trocam um olhar estático até que Setsune beija Kagome.

Inuyasha estava arrependido de ter brigado e falado tantas idiotices naquela noite, ele decide voltar para se desculpar com Kagome, quando ele entra na casa e abre a porta do quarto... O que vê? Setsune agarrado a Kagome em um beijo, Kagome tentava se soltar inutilmente já que ele era bem mais forte que ela.

Inuyasha fica furioso e cai de "pancada" em cima de Setsune:  
_Seu maldito! O que pensa que está fazendo!

As garras de Inuyasha fazem o sangue do braço esquerdo de Setsune jorrar enquanto este também prepara as suas para uma batalha.

Kagome, não sabe ao certo porque, mas quer impedir que os dois lutem a todo custo. Ela corre para fora aos gritos, Kido assiste as gargalhadas o acontecimento pelo seu espelho d'água. Setsune e Inuyasha se entreolham furiosos, ambos ficam em posição de ataque.

Continua...


	31. Chapter 31

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Kagome corre para fora gritando desesperada:

_PAREM! INUYASHA NÃO FAÇA ISSO!

Inuyasha toma impulso e prepara suas garras, Setsune fica parado em posição defensiva, Kagome grita:

_OSWARI!

Inuyasha cai de cara no chão, Setsune não estava entendendo nada e ficou com cara de 'abestalhado' para Kagome. Ela dirigiu-se até ele calmamente e disse:

_Me perdoe por isso, mas, você deve entender uma coisa, eu amo Inuyasha e sou a esposa dele, sinto que talvez tenha me compreendido mal por tentar ajudá-lo, meus sentimentos pela sua pessoa são apenas de uma profunda amizade. Confesso que sinto algo acalentador na sua presença, algo que já havia sentido antes, mas não consigo dizer bem ao certo quando, por favor, tente compreender.

Setsune estava perturbado e com o braço sangrando muito devido as garras de Inuyasha terem sido cravadas nele anteriormente, porém, o que mais doía em Setsune naquele momento não eram seus ferimento mas o desprezo de seu amor por parte de Kagome. Ele não disse nada, virou-se, respirou profundamente e uma lágrima rolou de sua face, com uma voz rouca e sôfrega ele fala:

_Sinto tanto por trazer tantos problemas, mas existe uma coisa que você precisa saber.  
Kagome fica séria e calada, ela sente receio pelas palavras que virão do hanyou:

_Kagome, não importa o que aconteça a mim, ou a você, não interessa se você me ama ou não, sei que nunca poderemos ficar juntos, mas quero que saiba que o meu amor por você é o maior e mais profundo que alguém poderia sentir neste mundo.

Setsune se retirou em direção a mata, Kagome sentiu uma angústia desmedida, ela ajoelhou-se ao chão e começou a chorar, não entendia o porque daquelas palavras terem mexido com seu coração tão intensamente, a única coisa que sabe neste momento é que aquele rapaz a ama infinitamente e que a presença daquele garoto mexeu com o seu coração de uma forma sem igual, porém não era um amor conjugal, como o que sentia por Inuyasha, mas sim um amor fraternal, como de uma irmã ou de uma mãe.

Neste momento Kagome lembrou-se de algo que Inuyasha fizera quando seu filho amado nascera. Há muito tempo, quando ainda procuravam pelos fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas, Kagome havia presenteado Inuyasha com um medalhão e dentro dele uma foto dos dois. Quando Inuyasha segurou Setsune pela primeira vez nos seus braços, ele havia colocado o colar na criança como um presente e uma lembrança dos pais para ele, aquilo havia emocionado Kagome, ela nunca havia visto um gesto tão carinhoso vindo de Inuyasha. Desde que ela esperava Setsune e ele tomara conhecimento, Inuyasha transformou-se em um ser muito mais dócil e amável. Aquela cena que acabara de presenciar do ataque de Inuyasha ao hanyou, a deixara extremamente triste e magoada com Inuyasha, ele havia se tornado um ser tão bom, calmo e compreenssivo, porque ele fizera aquilo? Esta pergunta Kagome se fazia e não obtinha resposta.

Inuyasha recobra a consciência e vai se recompondo, ele vê Kagome Chorando descontroladamente de joelhos ao seu lado com as suas duas mãos tapando o rosto, Inuyasha preocupado, segura os pulsos de Kagome e retira as mãos que cobriam a face da garota:

_Kagome... Está tudo bem? Você está machucada?

_Ele não havia feito nada de mais Inuyasha! Ele apenas estava se sentindo confuso! Por que você o atacou?

_AH! Eh! Eu chego em casa e encontro um hóspede desconhecido agarrando minha mulher, no nosso quarto, aos beijos e você tentando se soltar a socos e empurrões! Eu simplesmente fui te socorrer! Cumprir com a minha obrigação!

_Então eu sou uma obrigação para você?!

_Aiaiaiaiaiaiiai! Eu já estou de saco cheio disso!

A discussão seguiu a diante por um bom tempo, terminando em mais lágrimas de Kagome e no típico sumiço de Inuyasha para esfriar a cabeça.

Kagome corre para seu quarto e cai aos prantos sobre seu leito, muitas coisas ficam tilintando dentro de sua cabeça, ela não sabe mais ao certo o que fazer, em meio ao choro, Kagome passa a mão debaixo do travesseiro para abraçá-lo e sente que algo está debaixo dele, ela puxa com cuidado, quando abre a sua mão ela vê algo que a deixa desesperada e muito atordoada: a medalhinha que Inuyasha havia presenteado seu filho.

_Não pode ser! Meu filho teria apenas três anos, aquele rapaz era quase adulto! Ele sabe onde meu filho está! INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!

Kagome sai aos berros à procura do marido com a medalha em suas mãos e o choro de felicidade embebido em surpresa e confusão.

Continua...


	32. Chapter 32

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Inuyasha escuta os gritos desesperados de Kagome à sua procura, mesmo que estivesse ele ainda bravo, não ficaria apenas ouvindo os brados dela e fazendo-se de despreocupado, ele logo se põe a toda velocidade na direção de Kagome. Ela estava exausta de tanto correr chamando por ele, completamente esbaforida ela agarra o kimono de Inuyasha e fala muito ofegante:

_Inu... Inuyasha...

_O que foi? O que aconteceu?

_Aquele... Aquele garoto... Ele... Ele sabe... Sabe algo sobre... Sobre Setsune.

_O que? Como?

_Olhe!

Kagome mostra a sua mão direita, nela, enrolada estava a medalha que Inuyasha havia presenteado o filho:

_Aquele maldito! Se fizer algo a Setsune pagará muito caro!

_Calma Inuyasha! Penso que este garoto não seja alguém cruel, encontrei muita paz no seu olhar, sinto que ele tem um bom coração.

_Kagome, fique aqui. Vou atrás dele e trarei o nosso filho de volta.

Kagome faz uma expressão de fúria e descontentamento e diz em tom tenaz:

_O que você pensa que vai fazer Sozinho? Eu irei junto! Ele é também meu filho! Foi do meu ventre que le saiu se você se lembra bem! Inuyasha, nem tente me impedir!

Inuyasha faz uma cara de completa desaprovação e diz muito desgostoso:

_ARGH! Largue a mão de ser tão teimosa! Pode ser muito perigoso e eu não quero perder você também!

_AH! Como se eu nunca tivesse passado por perigos antes! Esqueceu de quem lhe ajudou a reunir os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas?

Inuyasha ficou calado, não tinha argumentos, mas, a sua cara era de quem não aprovava nem, um pouco a idéia. Relutantemente, ele cede a ela, Kagome pega seu arco e flecha e juntamente com Inuyasha parte a procura do rapaz seguindo o rastro deixado por ele no ar, mal sabem os dois que aquele garoto que recentemente fora o seu hóspede era na verdade o seu filho desaparecido.

...

Kido aguardava a chegada de Setsune em seu castelo, o garoto chega muito triste:

_O que houve meu filho?

_Pai, infelizmente, fui um fraco.

_Fraco? Não compreendo Setsune!

_ Não fui capaz de matar aquelas pessoas, a mulher, aquela mulher, ela mexeu comigo, pai, estou amando-a! Perdoe-me! Fui covarde!

_Não fique assim meu filho! Eu já imaginava que isto aconteceria.

Setsune havia se jogado aos pés de Kido em prantos, ele ergue a cabeça e o olha o bruxo surpreso que diz:

_Setsune, aquela mulher o enfeitiçou apenas para magoá-lo e deixá-lo confuso, assim como está agora, isso fazia parte do plano deles, porém agora, ela e aquele seu parceiro hanyou maldito pagarão por tê-lo feito sofrer assim! Ambos sentirão o gosto da minha lâmina e o furor da minha ira! Setsune, num impulso de gratidão filial, abraça Kido, como se este fosse o seu porto seguro. Kido sorriu sarcasticamente e fica com um brilho sagaz em seu olhar perante a atitude de Setsune, o bruxo diz a si próprio:

_"A armadilha está pronta, logo aqueles dois morrerão e a Jóia de Quatro Almas me pertencerá!"

Kido pensava nisto enquanto, ingenuamente, Setsune abraçava aquele que acreditava ser o seu pai.

Continua...


	33. Chapter 33

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Na beira do lago, naquela noite esplendorosa, o coração de Sesshoumaru ardia em brasa, os lábios cálidos e afáveis de Rin estavam juntos aos dele cumpliciosamente. Devagar, Sesshoumaru, leva a sua mão ao ombro de Rin e levemente o pressionou.

Ela, por sua vez, levou as suas ao peito do youkai, sentindo assim as batidas fortes e frenéticas do pulsar daquele coração.

Sessshoumaru trouxe o corpo de Rin calmamente próximo ao seu, até que eles se tocassem, tronco a tronco.

Rin acariciava o tórax de Sesshoumaru, brandamente, por sobre o kimono branco.

Ele foi soltando o ombro da garota, à medida que foi afastando os seus lábios dos dela e a cingiu com um abraço. Ele fala muito tranqüilo e sereno com ela:

_Rin.

_Sim Sesshoumaru.

_Você deve ter a consciência de que algum tempo, o que será muito relativo a nós dois, não estaremos mais juntos. Quero que saiba que deixo a possibilidade a você de escolher, quando quiser, um outro caminho devido a esta verdade. Eu, como youkai, já tenho tantos anos de vida chegam a ser mais de trezentos, mas você, possui apenas treze, a existência de um youkai em relação ao período de vida de um humano é assombrosamente muito grande.

Rin dá um sorriso de despreocupação e diz:

_Não me importa isso, o que apenas desejo é ficar ao seu lado durante todo o tempo que me restar nesta vida, sei que meu tempo de vida, com relação a sua, é um grão de areia ao oceano, mas, veja: aquela lua que hoje estamos vendo, branca e leitosa como uma flor de camélia, ela tanto lhe viu nascer como também presenciou o meu nascimento, veja, ela sempre estará lá, até mesmo quando nós dois nos formos desta vida, mas o que realmente importa a esta lua não é a nossa partida ou o tempo em que ela será sem nós, mas sim, a alegria da lembrança e da convicção de que compartilhou de nossa existência um dia, mesmo que por um curto espaço de tempo.

Sesshoumaru cerrou os olhos e mordeu seus lábios num gesto de contenda, ele poucas vezes agira assim, uma raridade, ele não conseguia conter seus sentimentos introspecto, ele extarvasava-os naquele instante.

Abraçado a doce menina, Sesshoumaru fala:

_ Não sei mais e nem quero mais saber o que nos acontecerá no futuro, quero agora apenas permanecer por aqui, nos seus braços, sentindo o seu calor, o seu perfume que me embriaga de tal maneira que mal tenho noção do que ocorre a minha volta. Não sei dizer ao certo, mas, a sensação que tenho é a de subir aos céus e cair na terra como uma estrela cadente. Ao seu lado, eu perco completamente a consciência do tempo, espaço e do perigo. Ah! Se o universo parasse agora... eu me tornaria o ser mais feliz, completo e realizado que já existiu.

Rin toca com o dedo indicador, levemente, os lábios de Sesshoumaru e diz:

_Então paremos o universo agora.

Ela aproximou mais uma vez os lábios dele aos seus e os uniu, novamente, num beijo, os braços de Rin entrelaçaram o corpo de Sesshoumaru, que retribuiu o gesto.

O luar refletia-se nas águas, as estrelas iluminavam o manto negro da noite e o príncipe Sesshoumaru, cortejava Rin, sua "princesa plebéia" na presença de toda a "corte noturna", um "castelo" onde as estrelas faziam vezes de candelabros e a relva da floresta o tapete nobre.

Continua...


	34. Chapter 34

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Inuyasha e Kagome, seguem o rastro de Setsune até uma alta montanha onde um imenso e majestoso castelo sombrio repousa por sobre as nuvens, Inuyasha muito tenso diz:

_É alí! vamos entrar, tome muito cuidado Kagome.

_Certo!

Chega o casal perante os colossais portões do mausoléu que se abrem sozinhos num ranger tenebroso,

Kagome sente um arrepio:

_Tenho um mau pressentimento.

_Tem algo muito errado! Está fácil demais!

_Vamos entrar, é o único jeito de descobrirmos e foi justamente para isso que viemos!

_Certo, vamos lá Kagome!

Inuyasha apanha a Tessaiga e entra na frente passo a passo, Kagome o segue com o arco e flecha já pronto para mirar e atirar. O grande salão estava vazio, como do nada, um nevoeiro preenche todo o ambiente e uma gigantesca escada materializa-se à frente dos dois.

Inuyasha segura o braço de Kagome e diz:

_Tenha cuidado! Não estou gostando nada disso! Vamos subir.

Kagome cuidava para que seus sapatos não fizessem barulho nos degraus, eles subiram lentamente até o topo da escadaria onde encontrava-se uma entrada, ela estava aberta, apenas tapada por um par de cortinas de seda avermelhadas.

Eles adentraram, mais um amplo espaço, cheio de cortinas rubras de um piso enxadrado como um tabuleiro. O ambiente todo cheirava a absinto, uma luz muito forte, no cume do salão, delineava a silhueta de um altar e um trono, alguém estava sentado neste e com voz aldaz disse:

_Sejam muito bem vindos ao meu castelo! Sou o Mestre Kido, Senhor Feiticeiro das Trevas. Hahahaha!

Inuyasha, que não gostava de delongas, fez uma carranca e gritou:

_Onde está o meu filho! Devolva-me!

_Hahahahahha! Vou devolvê-lo sim! Mas como vai querer ele? Vivo ou morto?

_Seu canalha!

Kagome segura o braço de Inuyasha para evitar o pior:

_Inuyasha! Contenha-se! Ele está com Setsune!

Kido levanta-se do trono e caminha para uma saída dizendo:

_Eu os deixarei a cargo de meu filho.

Kido faz um gesto com a mão levanta a cortina do seu lado direito onde está o jovem a quem Kagome abrigou:

_Venha meu filho! Agora mostre o poder do seu ódio a estes seres. Setsune.  
Quando Kido chama o rapaz de Setsune, Kagome e Inuyasha ficam perplexos, o hanyou, que detesta ficar confuso brada:

_Mas que diabos estão acontecendo aqui? Porque você chamou este jovem com o nome do meu filho!

Kido sorri e responde:

_As artes das trevas podem ser algo surpreendente!

Setsune estava em um estado de transe, ele estava sendo controlada pelo kotodama de Kido, uma lágrima escorreu no rosto do rapaz que empunhou sua espada e partiu para o ataque.

Inuyasha desviava-se dos golpes, era quase que incapaz de segui-los com os olhos. O mesmo estilo de luta, movimentação, a mesma velocidade, era difícil dizer quem sairia ganhando, mas Inuyasha apenas se defendia, não o atacava:

_Setsune pare! Meu filho não faça isso! - Kagome gritava aos prantos vendo a luta.

Inuyasha defendia-se e falava:

_Setsune! Pare! Escute-me!

Até que com muito pesar, Setsune responde:

_Não posso parar, estou sendo controlado! Por favor! Mate-me, ou acabarei os matando!

Kido despeja sua fúria perante o ato de desobediência:

_Insolente! Como ousa me desobedecer! Vocês lutarão até a morte! Hahaha! O clã de Inutayshou se auto destruirá! E a Jóia de Quatro Almas, finalmente, será minha! Com ela eu dominarei o universo! hahahaaha!

Inuyasha já estava cansado de desviar dos golpes, Setsune acaba o atingindo no braço com a sua espada, o que tira um gemido de dor dos lábios do hanyou. Kagome desesperava-se mais ainda:

_Não! Inuyasha! Setsune! Não! Kido! Seu infeliz! Vou matar Você com minhas próprias mãos!

Kagome mira a sua flecha na direção de Kido:

_Patética! Vai pagar com a vida por isso!

Kido aponta sua mão em direção à Kagome e lança uma grande rajada de energia. A morte de Kagome é certa nestas circunstâncias. Inuyasha caído ao chão por ter recebido um golpe certeiro de Setsune, muito machucado, não conseguia se levantar, ele grita:

_KAGOME!

Setsune reluta contra o controle do kotodama e num gesto desesperador, pula na frente de Kagome e a abraça, recebendo assim, diretamente, todo o golpe.

Uma luz intensa brilha, os corpos de Setsune e Kagome são arremessados ao ar, enquanto Inuyasha os observa sem poder se mover ao chão, ele chora e brada sua angústia.

Kagome havia fechado os olhos quando atirou a flecha, mas os abriu quando percebeu que ainda estava viva e nos braços de seu filho que a abraçou, como sempre o quisera fazer, Kagome olha Setsune e o abraça. Ambos trocam um olhar de amor e despedida, ele diz coisas com o olhar que somente ela naquele momento pode entender como:

_"Mãe, obrigada. Gostaria de ter estado mais tempo ao seu lado e ter vivido uma vida feliz, uma pena que não ter sido assim".

Os dois caem ao chão. Setsune fecha os olhos, em seu rosto o semblante cálido da serenidade, ele estava morto.

Continua...


	35. Chapter 35

_"Baseado na obra original de Rumiko Yakahashi "InuYasha" (Todos os direitos reservados). Esta fiction não possui fins lucrativos de forma alguma!"_

....................

Por Karol: Colunista Sesshoumaru

....................

Kagome Grita aos quatro ventos, com todas as suas forças:

-NÃÃÃOO!!

Ela abraça o corpo do filho, sem vida, e chora. Inuyasha, com muito esforço, arrasta-se na direção dos dois. Kido gargalhava de felicidade até que espantado ele diz:

_O que?

Inuyasha que se encaminhava até Setsune e Kagome ficou parado, a garota começou a exalar uma luz branca muito intensa, como uma aura divina. Kagome abre os olhos, ainda marejados, não se pode ver nenhuma expressividade neles, eles estão estáticos e em choque, Kagome solta o cadáver de Setsune de leve ao chão e levanta-se devagar.  
Ela estende sua mão direita aos céus e um cetro prateado com o cume em forma de uma lua crescente aparece em suas mãos, um par esplendoroso de asas reluzentes como de anjos nascem de suas costas.

Kagome aponta o cetro para Kido e lança sobre ele uma luz, de dentro desta luz, sai à flecha que anterior mente havia lançado, mas não concluíra seu percurso devido ao ataque de Kido.

Kido, desta vez, não pode parar a flecha que foi cravada em seu peito fazendo-o desintegrar-se.

O castelo começa a ruir, Kagome despenca inconsciente ao chão.

Com muita dificuldade e muito ferido, Inuyasha consegue levar Kagome e o corpo de Setsune para fora do castelo que desapareceu num piscar de olhos.

O misterioso cetro e as asas haviam desaparecido, Inuyasha estava preocupado e ao mesmo tempo intrigado com o que vira, porém o que mais o tomava a atenção naquele momento era ver Setsune ali, morto.

Inuyasha consegue chegar ao vilarejo, o cerimonial fúnebre foi preparado, Kagome já havia voltado a si e acompanhava com ele a despedida de seu filho. Após algumas palavras amigas e de conforto da senhora Kaede e Miroku, o corpo de Setsune fora queimado no alto do vilarejo e junto com ele o presente que Inuyasha havia dado ao filho quando nasceu. Kagome estava inconformada e chorava muito, Inuyasha tentava manter-se forte. Em silêncio, junto com Kagome e os amigos foram até os pés da árvore sagrada e espalharam por ali as suas cinzas.

Kagome havia escolhido a árvore, pois para ela, este local era sagrado e mágico, ali ela vivera os episódios mais felizes de sua vida e assim, com este gesto, queria que seu filho, de certa forma, também compartilhasse destes momentos se tornando uma de suas lembranças naquela árvore, então, Kagome veria sempre a lembrança de Setsune com saudade, mas, acima de tudo com alegria.

Inuyasha, após todo o ritual fúnebre, se izolou. Ele saiu em silêncio e sentou-se na beira de um lago, ficou ali por muito tempo com seu olhar perdido, tinha medo, tristeza, amor e ódio, todos estes sentimentos reboleando o seu interior.

Inuyasha, além de triste pela perca do filho, estava inseguro e preocupado com Kagome.  
Quando Setsune fora raptado, ela entrara em um estado lamentável e sôfrego de se ver, Inuyasha não queria ver sua amada daquele jeito novamente, ele preferia a morte ao vê-la sofrer de novo.

...

Alguns dias se passaram, Kagome estava sim muito triste, mas sua atitude inesperada de não cair em uma profunda depressão como outrora animara mais Inuyasha. A amargura da perca e da saudade eram proeminentes em seus rostos, mas a vida seguia o seu curso.  
Kagome, junto com Kaede, treinava seu aperfeiçoamento de poder espiritual para purificar a jóia, também tentavam descobrir algo sobre o acontecido no castelo: o misterioso cetro de lua crescente prateado e o par de asas reluzentes.

Inuyasha ajudava Miroku e Sango no extermínio dos youkais na região do vilarejo, sempre voltando tarde e muito cansado, mas satisfeito por ter feito algo de bom para outras pessoas.

Estava anoitecendo e Kagome senta-se com Inuyasha no jardim, os amigos estavam juntos, cada um ao seu canto: Sango e Miroku discutindo por conta de um beliscão no bumbum, Kirara e Shippou correndo atrás das borboletas, Kaede observando a variedade de plantas que ali crescera e Inuyasha mais Kagome sentados, um ao lado do outro, olhando o pôr do sol. Inuyasha abraça Kagome e fala:

_Estes últimos tempos andaram meio problemáticos para nós.

_Sim.

_Kagome, eu quero que saiba que não importa o que acontecer, estarei sempre ao seu lado. Posso ser rude, grosso, um imbecil às vezes, mas esse é o meu jeito de dizer que te quero bem.

Kagome fica ruborizada e abraça o hanyou também:

_Eu entendo. Sabe Inuyasha, tivemos juntos muitos bons e maus momentos, nosso casamento, nosso filho, quando ele chegou e quando partiu...

Os dois fazem silêncio e tem os olhares fixos no horizonte com um brilho triste. Kagome quebra um pouco a tristeza quando dá um beijo na face de Inuyasha e fala:

_Assim como o pôr do sol é o prelúdio de um novo dia, todos estes acontecimentos são um aviso que estamos caminhando sempre juntos, 'ao rumo de uma nova vida'.

Os dois sorriem e abraçados continuam olhando o horizonte. Refletindo e prontos para sua nova jornada.

**FIM.**

-----------------------

_**Nota da autora:**__" Olá!  
Bom, tudo que é doce um dia acaba infelizmente esta novela acabou. u.u  
Mas, terá continuação!!! ^^/_

Aguardem! A seqüência desta história na mais nova novela que será em breve publicada aqui:__

_**"**__**A Luz da lua.**__**"**___

_Aguardem! Novíssimas emoções! Escritos capítulo a capítulo, com muito amor, carinho e dedicação de mim para todos vocês!"_


End file.
